


“HEROINES OF THE ATTACK”

by LittleTJ522



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alyssa Milano - Freeform, Domestic Discipline, F/F, F/M, Holly Marie Combs - Freeform, Jessica Alba - Freeform, Lucy Hale - Freeform, Mel Harris, Military, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Non-Consensual Spanking, Nurses & Nursing, Patricia Heaton, PearlHarbor, Power Exchange, Role Reversal, Screenplay/Script Format, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTJ522/pseuds/LittleTJ522
Summary: A movie set during World War II staring the family of a Navy admiral in the week prior to the attack on Pearl Harbor.  The oldest daughter Alice (Alyssa Milano) tries to set her mother (Mel Harris) straight and be the kind of military wife that her father (Tom Selleck) needs with the held her younger sister Rita (Lucy Hale) and her best friend Sharon (Holly Marie Combs.)   The story unfolds with the backdrop of the pending Japanese attack and Sharon's wedding.  It is an action packed, feature film length story.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character & Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	“HEROINES OF THE ATTACK”

**Author's Note:**

> I have taken a bit of artistic license with this piece. So, let’s pretend that women were already part of the United States Military prior to World War II. It is written in a non-traditional way as a movie screen play.

“HEROINES OF THE ATTACK”  
A screenplay for cinema  
(2008)

(Single camera makes a wide pan of picturesque north coast of Hawaii showing the beach and palm trees melting into the waves of the Pacific Ocean as the narrator speaks)

Narrator: (light orchestra music underneath) “We are taught in school about the date which will live in infamy, December 7, 1941, the attack of the Japanese Empire on the United States Naval Base at Pearl Harbor, Hawaii. However, we are about to the tell the story of the some of the heroes and mostly heroines that you probably don’t know. Now, there were a lot of heroes on that day, many whose names are inscribed on plaques, but many that are not. Admiral Husband Kimmel (Tom Selleck) was the commander in Chief of the U.S. Pacific Fleet stationed at Pearl Harbor was married to Dorothy Kimmel (Mel Harris) and had two daughters Alice Kimmel (Alyssa Milano) and Rita Kimmel (Lucy Hale) and they lived just outside the base in Honolulu. Alice was a Navy nurse and Rita worked as a waitress and nightclub signer at a club in the city. Alice’s best friend was Sharon Nathon (Holly Marie Combs), who severed in the naval intelligence section under tight security. Alice and Sharon were in their late 20’s, while Rita was 19. Alice was involved in a long term relationship with Kent Houston (Donnie Wahberg) a navy lieutenant awaiting assignment on a ship in the pacific fleet. Sharon was engaged to Anson James (Josh Dallas), a lieutenant and Navy airman on Ford Island. Alice and Sharon went through basic training under the leadership of Master Sargent Audrey White (Jessica Alba) who was tough on the young women. Captain Joan Valentine (Patricia Heaton) was in charge of women working in the naval intelligence section. This is their story.

(In the distance you hear the roar of three P-38’s in formation as they fly toward the island and then over the beach, the date, Saturday, November 29, 1941 appears on the screen)

Alice: (Her eyes first on the planes and then settle into a stare meeting the eyes of her boyfriend’s … sighs) “They are coming, you know.”

Kent: (Smiles and quips, knowing this is not what his girl meant) “Nahhh… I think that is the only group of planes coming today, probably from…”

Alice: (Cuts him off mid sentence) “You know that’s not what I’m talking about.”

Kent: (Chuckles) “Then what could it be?”

Alice: (Sounding cross) “Don’t patronize me Kent. You know exactly what I mean.”

Kent: (Sighs) “Yes, I know… the Japs.”

Alice: (Nods her head) “That’s right… I feel it.”

Kent: (In a questioning tone) “You feel it, do you?”

Alice: (Looks away) “Yes… and I am never wrong.”

(Camera pulls away slowly to show a two shot of Kent and Alice on the beach. He is wearing blue trunks, showing off his muscular build. She sports a red, two piece bikini, showcasing a stunning body. Kent has his arm around Alice’s waist. He leans over and kisses her.)

Alice: (Stares out to sea again) “I still believe it… no matter what you say”

Kent: (Looking to sea too) “I think they will attack too, but not here… we are too well defended. Maybe the Philippines or Wake or maybe even Midway… but not here, that’s too big of a chance for them to take.”

Alice: (Back quickly looking toward Kent again) “And that’s why they are attacking here… nobody expects it.”

Kent: (Shakes his head) “Maybe they would get a few hits, but we have too much firepower. I think they know the risks.”

Alice: (Sighs) “Too much this, too much that, you’ll see. I hope I’m wrong, but I don’t I think am…. Trust me.”

Kent: (Squeezes Alice a little) “Have you told your father about your theories? I mean you are always telling me and you’re the oldest daughter of the commander.”

Alice: (Shakes her head) “Daddy just nods.”

Kent: (Drums his fingers on Alice’s shoulder) “I just wish my assignment would come… the waiting is killing me. It’s like they don’t want me.”

Alice: (After a quick kiss) “Nonsense… it’s just figuring out where they can use you the best. A man like you and your talents should not be wasted, honey. You have to stay positive, you know things take time… too much red tape.”

Kent: (Smiles) “Now you are using the words too…”

Alice: (Rubbing Kent’s shoulders) “You just don’t want to be stuck anywhere. You want to be on a battleship don’t ya?”

Kent: (Nods) “Yeah… I do… that would be plum.”

Alice: (Smiles) “Just be patient, I know about these things.”

Kent: (Raises his eyebrows) “You could pull a few strings.”

Alice: (Another quick kiss) “I’ll do my best.”

Kent (returns the kiss) “That’s all I can ask, sweetheart.”

Alice: (Changing the subject and playing with the fine sand in her hand) “Sharon thought she saw Sargent White on Vine Street yesterday.”

Kent: (laughs) “You girls see her everywhere. I mean there must be three of her, she’s here, there, everywhere. Plus, you girls aren’t under her command anymore, so what are you afraid of?”

Alice: (Rolls her eyes) “Yeah, but what does she think?”

Kent: (Tackles Alice sets on her torso) “You two have to tell us what the deal was with her. I mean she must have had a hell of an impact on you.:

Alice: (Tossing Sand at his chest) “Impact? Yeah, you could say that.” (Pauses) “That’s a private matter.”

Kent: (Pushes Alice) “Uh, come on.”

Alice: (Shakes her head) “We are taking that to the grave.”

Kent: (Rolls off Alice and lays beside her again) “We are going out with Anson and Sharon tonight, right?”

Alice: (Before taking off and running down the beach) “Yeah… race you to the car.”

(Scene switches to the barracks on Ford Island. Anson has Sharon pressed up against the barracks in the shade of the late afternoon. They are embraced in a passionate kiss. He has his hands behind her cupping her shapely bottom)

Sharon: (As she unlocks from the kiss, breathing hard) “Uhmmm… we have to… get going… you know.”

Anson: (Gently brings her head forward and kisses her again) “Where are we going… again?”

Sharon: (Still breathing hard) “We are going out with Alice and Kent… to the Union Bar… for some dinner and dancing.”

Anson: (Another passion kiss) “I say, we are late then.”

Sharon: (Licking her lips) “Anson! I’m not even supposed to be here… we can get into trouble.”

Anson: (Laughs softly) “Oh, you are definitely in trouble my little pumpkin.”

Sharon: (This time she engages the kiss) “I kind of like that kind of… trouble.”

Anson: (As an interlude between kisses) “As do I… As do I.”

(Scene changes to a wide shot of the Japanese Imperial Navy steaming toward Pearl Harbor. Three aircraft carriers and seven battleships)

(Scene changes to a shot of a table at Smith’s Union Bar showing Kent and Alice and Anson and Sharon. Camera then pans to the stage where Rita is singing Chattanooga Choo Choo. After the song ends there is applause and the camera pans back to the table)

Sharon: (touches Alice’s hand) “Your sister is really talented, you know.”

Alice: (Nods) “I know… but….” (sighs)

Sharon: (Raises eyebrows) “But, what?”

Alice: (With hands in front of her, palms up) “Well, it’s just that I believe she should be doing more for the war effort. When you are the daughter of probably the most important man on the island you have to be seen doing something. Call it public relations, but people are watching us. We have to lead by example.”

Sharon: (Tilts her head) “Yeah, but who can say she isn’t already doing that?”

Alice: (kind of snorts) “Oh yeah, what is she doing?”

Sharon: (Chuckles) “You were talking about public relations? Look at her, she has this whole place in a good mood and we just might be on the brink of war.”

Alice: (shrugs) “Hey, I’m not saying she can’t sing or even be a waitress, but be in the USO for god sake.”

Sharon: (Chuckles again) “And I’m sure you are going to tell her all about it.”

Alice: (Smiles) “You know me pretty well.”

Kent: (Speaking with Anson) “You know, I just don’t like to be left in limbo. You know what the situation is. I mean, I would like to be prepared… know what my responsibilities are… (The audio of the talk about the war trails off)

Alice: (blurts out) “You know, you should get married…”

Sharon: (Cuts Alice off) “I am, silly…”

Alice: (Continues on) “I mean… yeah, I know, but I mean now…”

Sharon: (In a nervous tone) “Like, tonight????”

Alice: (Puts her hand on Sharon’s shoulder) “No, I’m saying like a week from tonight… yeah, next Saturday night… yeah.”

Sharon: (Waves her hand) “No way, there are too many things to arrange. Where would we have it? Can’t get a church in a week….a preacher….”

Alice: (Arms in the air) No, no, listen to me… You could have it in our backyard… and I’m sure Daddy would give you away… I can find a preacher… hey, I’m sure Father Carlson would do it…”

Sharon: (Shakes her head) “Wait… Wait! Don’t I have to be Catholic? There are just too many things… too may questions…”

Alice: (Smiles again) “There is only one question, do you want to marry him?”

Sharon: (Right away) “Well, yes…”

Alice: (Sharply nods her head) “Then it’s settled…”

(Conversation trails off as the girls and guys continue talking and the camera returns to the stage where Rita is singing Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy)

(Scene changes as Alice enters the Kimble home. The click of her high heels can be heard as they cross the hard wood floor)

Alice: (stops in the living room, looks around, sees nobody) “Well, I guess I am the only one home.” (Looks at clock on the wall) “18 after midnight.” (Shakes her head) “I wonder when the little miss 19-year-old gets home these days.” (Starts down the hallway to the bedroom, looks in her parents’ room) “Well, she isn’t in bed…” (Big sigh) “I can only guess.” (Makes her way to the deck behind, sees her mother passed out on a table, walks over to her side, gently attempts to wake her with her hand on her mother’s shoulder)

Dorothy: (Moans)

Alice: (Continues with her hand, sighs) “Mother… mom…” (Sighs) “I guess I should be happy I didn’t find her on a park bench… Mother!” (Shakes harder)

Dorothy: (Awakes) “What?... who?...” (Moans)

Alice: (Frustrated) “It’s me… Mom… Alice”

Dorothy: (Unsure of her surroundings) “Alice??... Where am I?”

Alice: (shaking her head) “You know, your oldest daughter? Remember me? You are on the deck… drunk as a skunk.”

Dorothy: (Blurts Out) “I’M NOT DRUNK!!!”

Alice: (Trying to get her mother to her feet) “Shhhhh!! Yes, you are… again.”

Dorothy: (Giggles) “You have obviously not seen me druck… duck…. I mean drunk… if you think I’m drunk…”

Alice: (Manages to get her mother to her feet) “Ohhh.., this is not the first time.” (Starts to walk her to the door)

Dorothy: (Tries to turn around) “Where… is my… wine bottle?”

Alice: (Escorts her into the house) “I think you need to go to bed…”

Dorothy: (Tries to wiggle away to no avail) “I don’t care what you think!”

Alice: (Leads her mother, who can barely stand to her bedroom) “I know you don’t… but I think that’s best… you are in no shape for anything else, that’s for sure.”

Dorothy: (Looking mad) “I have news… news for you” (hiccup) “…for you… I’m the one in charge around here.”

Alice: (Shakes her head) “I know you are mom… and that’s why you know it’s time you were in bed… don’t you? 

(Now Sunday, November 30, 1941, tensions are still high between the United States and the Empire of Japan, but most things seem to be proceeding as normal in Pearl Harbor. Alice and Rita are sitting at the kitchen table. Alice sipping some coffee and Rita some orange juice. Dorothy appears in the hallway)

Alice: (Looks at Rita and motions with her head) “Didn’t you say that you wanted to freshen up before church? Besides I need to talk to mom… alone.”

Rita: (Gets to her feet and starts to head to the bathroom) “Okay.” (Looks at her mom as she passes her) “Hi, mom.”

Dorothy: (Smiles) “Hi, sweetie”

Alice: (Getting up from her seat at the table) “Want some coffee, mom?” (There is no answer. She pours a cup, returns to the table, places it in front of her mother) “You know…”

Dorothy: (Almost in a grunt) “Please, not another lecture, Alice.”

Alice: (Big sigh) “Yeah, I know you don’t deserve one…”

Dorothy: (Slaps her hand on the table) “Not from my daughter, I don’t. Need I remind you that you are not the boss of me?”

Alice: (First her head in her hands and then stares at her mother for a second as if thinking if it was worth proceeding) “So, you don’t need to be reminded of the position you are in then do you?”

Dorothy: (After another sip of coffee) “And what would that be, my dear?”  
Alice: (Shakes her head) “Well, you are married to a pretty important man if you didn’t know and it just might be important to set the proper example…”

Dorothy: (Waves her hand) “Nobody cares what I do.”

Alice: (Sighs again) “You think so, do you? Well, I care. Rita cares. Daddy cares…”

Dorothy: (Looks away) “He does, does he?”

Alice: (Pauses and then) “I know some people at the hospital… I can get you some help.”

Dorothy: (Picks up her cup) “That’s okay, I have it handled.”

Alice: (Whispers as she gets up) “I bet you do” (Then at a normal tone) “Can we expect you at church?”

Dorothy: (Shakes her head) “I doubt it… I don’t feel so good.”

Alice: (As she walks away in a soft tone) “I thought you had it handled.”

(Scene changes to parking lot outside of the Catholic church. Alice approaches her father)

Alice: (Walks over to Husband) “Daddy, have you got a minute?”

Husband: (A kiss of the forehead) “Sure, but I have my usual golf game with Gen. Short today.”

Alice: (Smiles) “I don’t know how you are so organized, I’d be lost with your schedule.”

Husband: (Smiles back) “I have a lot of help.”

Alice: (Coming closer to her father, so not to be overhead) “Daddy, I’m worried about mom. I…”

Husband: (Nods) “I know you are and I am too.”

Alice: (Shifting from foot to foot) “I just thought maybe I could have one of the doctors, you now, at the hospital…”

Husband: (In a commanding tone) “Alice, you let me deal with your mother.”

Alice: (Stutters) “But… I j..jj..just thought... with your…”

Husband: “What did I say, young lady?”

Alice: (Looks down, but speaks clearly) “Yes, Sir.”

(Scene shifts to a downtown street as Sharon walks alone in uniform in the late afternoon shadows, white top, white skirt. Head jerks and then she shakes her head quickly. Speaks in a whisper to herself)

Sharon: “It couldn’t be, but then again I see her in the same place, nah…”

(A slow fade to Sharon sitting on a couch in her apartment, drifts off into a dream)

Sharon: (Stands at attention beside Alice and other personnel as Sgt. White inspects other personnel then comes to Alice)

Sgt. White: (Looks around Alice and at her bed) “Is this your bed, Seaman Kimmel?”

Alice: (Very nervous) “Yes, Ma’am.”

Sgt. White: (Slowly) “Is this the way you made your bed at home, Daddy’s little princes? Huh? (Not waiting for an answer) “Oh, that’s right, you probably didn’t have to make your…”

Alice: (Still staring straight ahead) “Yes, I…”

Sgt. White (Grabs Alice’s chin) “What was that, Seaman Kimmel?”

Alice: (Even more nervous now) “Noth… nothing, M.. Ma’am.”

Sgt. White: (Pulls the sheet and blanket off the bed and onto the floor. Then moves in front of Alice and takes a piece of paper out of her pocket and rips it in half) “Your pass is revoked, Kimmel. You can spend the rest of the night and then tomorrow learning how to make a bed the navy way. Is that clear?”

Alice: (Without hesitation) “Yes, Ma’am.”

Sharon: (In a soft tone) “That hardly seems fair…”

Sgt. White: (Moving quickly in front of Sharon) “Wait was that, Seaman Nathon?”

Sharon: (Rough breathing) “Nothing, Ma’am?”

Sgt. White: (Her nose almost touching Sharon’s) “I know you know you should have kept your mouth shut, but I really want to know what it was you said, Seaman Nathon.”

Sharon: (Swallows hard) “I said… uhhmmm, That hardly seems fair… Ma’am.”

Sgt. White: (Reaches over and takes a piece of paper out of Sharon’s pocket and tears it in half) “I don’t permit back talk, Nathon. I thought you knew that. Your pass is also revoked. You can keep Kimmel company for the weekend.” (Turns around and leaves the barrack)

Alice: (Hugs Sharon) “You know, you didn’t have to do that for me.” (Pulls away quickly) “And especially tonight!! It’s the big date with the new hunk Anson.” (Starts to tear up) 

Sharon (Sets on her bed, sighs) “I hate that woman. I think she loves humiliating us, especially you, I mean, Daddy’s Little Princess?… She has issues… probably wanted a promotion she didn’t get, so she takes it out on us.”

Alice: (Looks at the sheets and blanket on the floor, sighs) “I should have done a better job… I know that. She has high standards.”

Sharon: (Looks at the bed) “Too high… it’s the corners.”

Alice: (Questioning look) “Corners?”

Sharon: (Shrugs her shoulders) “I don’t know.”

Alice: (Emphatically) “I’m not going to let her get away with it…”

Sharon: (Looks at her friend in surprise) “What?”

Alice: (Waving her hands) “No, I’m not going to let her get away it… this is my fault… I’m getting your pass back.”

Sharon: (Shakes her head) “No!! Don’t worry about it. She’s right, I should have shut my mouth. I knew that was going to get me in trouble…”

Alice: (Nods her head sharply) “Nope, getting it back. I might need your help.”

Sharon: (Chuckles) “Aren’t we in enough trouble?”

Alice: (Smiles at Sharon) “What more can she do to us anyway?”

Sharon: (Rolls her eyes) “Well, she could skin us alive… tar and feather us… I am sure she has lots of ways I’d rather avoid.”

Alice: (Places index finger on her chin) “No, this might not be as tough you think. She leaves her office at 19:03 every night… every night for dinner at the mess hall. You know how stringent she is on time… I’ve watched 19:03 every night. Sometimes she brings dinner back to her office, so we need to be quick. She keeps the passes in that big desk of hers… somewhere…”

Sharon: (Not convinced) “Somewhere? I don’t like the sound of that.”

Alice: (Continues without hesitation) “Can’t be that hard to find.”

(Scene changes outside Sgt. White’s office. Sharon motions to Alice that Sgt. White has left)

Alice: (Runs over) “See, I told you 19:03 on the dot. We have to hurry…sometimes she comes back.”

Sharon: (Moves over behind the desk) “Gotta be in here… right?”

Alice: (Joins her) “Yes, I would say…”

Sharon: (Pulls at a drawer, won’t open) “Well, this one is locked… hope they are not there…”

Alice: (Opens one) “This one is open,” (Starts to go through it)

Sharon: (Pulls on another drawer) “This one too…. HEY HERE THEY ARE.”

Alice: (Scanning the door) “GET TWO!! LET’S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!”

(Girls quickly exit the door. Camera trains on the door for five seconds. Sgt. White returns has Alice’s right ear with her left hand and Sharon’s left ear with the right hand. Girls are screaming in pain)

Sgt. White (Chuckles after releasing the girl’s ears and moves over and closes the door, walks back toward as the girls rub their ears) “You really didn’t think I was that stupid did you?”

Sharon: (Almost crying) “No.”

Sgt. White: (Laughs) “Then why did you do it?”

Alice: (Mumbles) “Desperate… I guess.”

Sgt. White: (Walks behind her desk, opens the door that was locked) “Well, you are going to be two very sorry young women, I can tell you that.”

Sharon: (Eyes Get Big) “What are you going to do to us?”

Sgt. White: (Looks at one charge and then the other) “As I see it, I have some options, don’t I? I could report you and leave your punishment to some one else, but I think I would rather handle you myself. I could revoke your passes for… I don’t know, life?… or at least a couple of months… you could be here so long you forget what the outside even looks like… hmmm…. That might be to easy for you. I need someone to clean my office… daily… you could do that in addition to your other responsibilities… I have always wanted a couple of little maids… hmmmm, no I think I have settled on what needs to be done here.”

Alice: (Glances at Sharon, both extremely nervous wondering what Sgt. White’s plans were)

Sgt. White (Removes from the desk drawer that was locked, what could only be described as a wooden paddle, used on students in school to ensure discipline)

Sharon: (Mouth drops open)

Alice: (Breathing very rough, in a crying one) “Oh, noooo…”

Sgt. White: (Walks slowly behind the girls, holding the paddle with her right hand, tapping on the palm of her left hand) “You are right, this is going to hurt like hell… I can swing this thing pretty hard.” (Walks in front of the girls, so she can look into their faces) “My goal is to raise some heat blisters on your little backsides… think I can do it, Seaman Nathon… hmmm?”

Sharon: (Stammers, but manages to say) “Y.. Yes, M.. Ma’am.”

Sgt. White: (Nods) “What does Daddy’s little princess think?”

Alice: (Holding her breath, then exhaling, says very softly) “Yes, Ma’am.”

Sgt. White: (In commanding voice) “What was that?”

Alice: (Louder) “Yes, Ma’am.”

Sgt. White: (Walks back around the girls) “Let’s get started here. I want both of you to bend over my desk… and grab the edge of the other side of the desk.”

Sharon: (both girls do as their told immediately)

Sgt. White (taps the paddle on Alice’s butt) “Raise that little bottom princess, I want a good target.” (Alice responds accordingly and Sgt. White does the same to Sharon) “You too, cupcake” (Taking a step back and delivers another command) “I want you two to turn your heads and face each other, I want you to see the anguish you have caused each other.” (Again, her order is heeded. Alice mouths to Sharon) “I’m sorry.” (Sharon responds with) “Me too.” 

Sgt. White (Stepping to the side and behind the bending Alice) “It’s time for some learning to begin.” (She raises her right arm, paddle in hand and the strikes her three times WACK!! WACK!! WACK!!)

Alice: (Screams) “OOOOOOUUUUWWWW”

Sgt. White: (Not minding Alice’s screams, steps to her right and delivers three to Sharon. WACK!! WACK!! WACK!!)

Sharon: (Also screams) ‘OOOUUCCCHHH!! OH MY GOD!!!!”

Sgt. White: (Turns around only to see that Alice has stood up rubbing her butt) “Did you think the was over princess? (Not waiting for answer) “Well, it’s not. Now, you get three more for standing. BACK DOWN AND ACROSS THE DESK… AND TURN YOUR HEAD LIKE BEFORE.” (After Alice does as she’s told WACK!! WACK!! WACK!!)

Alice: (Screams again) “OOOOOHHHHHHWWWWW… this is wrong!”

Sgt. White (Not amused) “Wrong is it?? Wrong, is when you disobey orders. Wrong is when you sneak into my office. That’s wrong, young lady. That’s why you are being disciplined.” (WACK!! WACK!! WACK!!)

Alice: (Hollers again) “OOOOOWWWHHHH!!!!”

Sharon: (Winces each time the paddle strikes her best friend’s behind and grits her teeth as she is forced to watch)

Sgt. White: (Returns to Sharon and without comment WACK!! WACK!! WACK!!)

Sharon: (Screams once more) “OOOOOUUUCCHHHH” (After some rough breathing) “M.. My butt feels so hot.”

Sgt. White: (Puts her hand on Sharon’s shapely bottom) “Yes, your little fanny is hot. I hope that is starting to make an impression on you. Is it?”

Sharon: (Politely) “Yes, Ma’am.”

Sgt. White: (Sounding satisfied) “Good. You both may stand, but don’t move away from the desk. I want you to raise your skirts and then get back into position… NOW!!!”

Alice: (Looks at Sharon in horror and her best friend returns the look, but they comply to the order) 

Sgt. White: (Again raises the paddle and strikes Alice three times over her white panties)

Alice: (Hollers again) “OOOOOWWWWWW!!!” (As the pain is almost unbearable)

Sgt. White: (Repeats with Sharon over her white panties, WACK!! WACK!! Wack!!) “OOOOOOUUUCCCHHHH” (And she begins to cry) “Sob… sob… sob.” (Sgt. White leans over to Sharon’s ear) “Ahhhhwwww, poor little baby, are you cryin’? Such a baby, should I get a diaper for you?”

Sharon: (Still crying shakes her head no)

Sgt. White: (Returns to Alice and gives it all she has for three more. WACK!! WACK!! WACK!!)

Alice: (Screams in pain again) “OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!”

Sgt. White: (Returns to Sharon, now bawling and delivers three more very hard strikes WACK!! WACK!! WACK!!:

Sharon: (Crying so hard tears are smearing her face) “OOOOOOUUUCCCHHHH!!!”

Sgt. White: (Still holding the paddle) “Alright, now stand up and get the hell out of my office.” 

Sharon: (Wakes up from her dream and shakes her head violently) “DAMN!! I wish I could forget that night.”

(Now Monday, December 1, 1941, tensions are still high between the United States and the Empire of Japan. Alice and Sharon return to their jobs and the military continues operations preparing for a possible conflict with Japan)

(Scene changes to a wide shot of the Japanese Imperial Navy steaming toward Pearl Harbor. Then a tight shots of officers conferring)

(Scene changes to a room at the naval hospital. A seaman is in a bed with his left shoulder injured. Nurse Alice enters)

Alice: (With a warm smile) “How are you feeling there, captain?”

Man#1: (Turns Toward Alice) “I feel pretty good, Ma’am, do you think I will be getting out of here? I need to get back my ship. They need me.”

Alice: (Cocks her head) “Gee, I don’t know about that, your shoulder looks pretty messed up to me. You might be in here a while.”

Man#1: (Looks disappointed) “That ain’t fair… back home I got hurt a lot more than this when I was working on the farm.”

Alice: (Smiles) “Don’t worry, we will get you fixed up as soon as possible…”

Man#1: (Looking desperate) “Like, I said, they need me, Ma’am.”

Alice: (Preparing to take the man’s blood pressure) “I know they do, that’s why we have to get you fixed up as soon as we can. Here, let me put this around your arm…. Wooo… you sure are strong. What ship are you on?”

Man#1: (Smiles broadly) “The U.S.S. Arizona, Ma’am. A lot of us guys think we are going to be at war anytime.”

Alice: (After completing the checkup, starts to leave) “Well, let’s hope not.”

Man #1: (Proudly) “We’ll kick their ass, Ma’am, them Japs!”

(Scene changes to the intelligence office, in the basement of an office building in downtown Honolulu. Sharon sits at her desk. Captain Valentine approaches)

Joan: (Stands beside Sharon’s desk) “Is there something you need, Sharon?”

Sharon: (Looks up to her boss) “Yes, Ma’am, I find it strange we haven’t heard any radio traffic from the Japanese Navy in the last couple days.”

Joan: (With distain) “Is that all?”

Sharon: (Confused) “Don’t you think that is important?”

Joan: (Tapping her fingers on the desk) “Miss Nathon, it is our job to attempt to decode any transmissions we are able to pick up. Believe me, there will be plenty for you to try your luck on. If you find your work boring, I have some trash cans in my office that need emptied… and I am sure I can find some other tasks for you. Is that clear?”

Sharon: (Staring at Joan) “Yes, Ma’am.” (As Joan walks away, shakes her head)

(Scene changes to Hickam Field on Ford Island. Anson is talking to a fellow airman)

Anson: (Washing the wings of his plane, which he has nicknamed “Sharon’s Beauty” a rendering of her appears on its side) “The girlfriend of one of my buddies thinks the Japs are going to attack here.”

Man#2: (Questioning look) “Naahhh… I think they will attack, but I think it will be the Philippines. I mean we have a base there, and a lot of personnel. It is closer to Japan, you know?”

Anson: (Nods his head) “Or Wake, or somewhere like that. I just don’t think they will take the chance.”

Man#2: (Shrugs) “I guess, it’s not impossible.”

Anson: (Working on the wing) “I guess, she almost has my girl convinced, that’s all they talk about.”

(Scene changes to Captain Valentine’s office. She is on the phone)

Joan: (Serious Look on her face) “Yes, I am thinking it might be important to consider the lack of any radio traffic. It could be very significant. Think of it this way, if there was a less or more than might be normal, but, none? Seems strange… Yes, send it up channels and like always, let them know it was my idea… Yes, very good.” (Hangs up the phone with a broad smile on her face)

(Change of Scene, Sharon and Alice meet in Sharon’s apartment to discuss wedding plans and other things)

Alice: (Smiles at her friend) “Is Saturday night on?”

Sharon: (Acting Surprised) “Saturday?”

Alice: (Rolls her eyes) “The wedding, silly?”

Sharon: (Laughs nervously) “Oh, yeah, the wedding…”

Alice: (Shoots back) “You haven’t asked him yet have you?”

Sharon: (Fingers to her mouth) “Well…”

Alice: (Throws her hands up in the air) “Oh… my… God… what are you waiting for… Friday?”

Sharon: (Motioning with her hands) “No… no… no…I’ll do it tonight… I promise”

(Scene Changes to Smith’s Union Bar. Rita is singing “Moonlight Serenade.” After she exits the stage a sailor pats her on the butt to get her attention)

Rita: (Jumps a little, turns around and smiles) “Can I get you something?”

Man#3: (Trying to be confident) “Yeah, how about you on platter, gorgeous.”

Rita: (Bends over in her low cut dress) “Well, maybe that can be arranged, sailor, but that depends on something…”

Man#3: (Raises eyebrows) “Oh, yeah? And what’s that, baby?”

Rita: (Without hesitation) “Start treating me like a lady.”

(Anson and Sharon come in and take a table in the corner)

Sharon: (Takes Anson’s hand) “You know, I was thinking about our wedding.”

Anson: (Nods) “I think about that a lot… and the wedding night too. Can’t wait…”

Sharon: (Smiles broadly) “Really? Because I was thinking about moving the date up a little bit.”

Anson: (Gives Sharon a kiss) “Oh, yeah, when?”

Sharon: (Licks her lips) “Saturday…”

Anson: (Looks a little shocked) “Like, in five days, Saturday?”

Sharon: (Gives Anson another kiss) “Sure, I bet Kent will be your best man… then all you have to do…(another kiss) “… is get me a ring… (Another kiss) “… I’ll take care of the rest.”

Anson: (Still a little shocked) “Are you sure about this?”

Sharon: (Pouts) “Don’t you want to marry me?”

Anson: (Quickly) “No, that’s not it… I mean, yes, I do… very much… you know that.”

Sharon: (Cocks her head) “I’m not sure… I mean…”

Anson: (Interrupts) “Let’s do it Saturday… yeah, Saturday!”

Sharon: (Claps her hands) “Okay, then it’s set… you just be there.” (Hugs Anson)

(Now Tuesday, December 2, 1941, tensions are still high between the United States and the Empire of Japan. Alice and Rita sit at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Their dad is already at work. Their mom still in bed)

Rita: (Sighs) “Mom isn’t handling this very well, is she?”

Alice: (Sips her coffee) “Handing, what?”

Rita: (Shrugs) “All the war stuff… you know, with Daddy being in charge… you know.”

Alice: (Raises her eyebrows) “What makes you say that?”

Rita: (Shakes her head) “Well, she got drunk again last night, didn’t she?”

Alice: (Big sigh) “Yeah, she did.”

Rita: (Fiddles with her food) “Well…”

Alice: (Puts her arm around Rita) “Yeah, I know, I talked to Daddy about it… he said he would deal with it… try not to worry about it, sweetie. How are you dealing with being the daughter of the admiral?”

Rita: (Puts her head on her older sister’s shoulder) “Pretty good… I guess… just worry a lot about them.”

Alice: (Pats her sister on the head) “Who?”

Rita: (Lifting her head) “The men… I mean if we get in a war…”

Alice: (After a bit of toast) “You know, I was thinking of something. Why don’t you join the USO? I think you would be perfect…”

Rita: (Shakes her head) “No, I don’t think so.”

Alice: (Questioning look) “How come?”

Rita: (Shrugs) “Just not me… I just like to be in the background… you know… You are the one everyone knows. I like it that way.”

Alice: (Smiles) “Thanks, but people can know you too. Know what a great girl you are…”

Rita: (Shakes her head again) “No, I mean… I don’t know…”

Alice: (Pats her sister’s hand) “Why don’t you think about it?”

Rita: (Nods) “Okay.”

(Scene changes to the Intelligence office. Sharon is talking to her associate)

Sandra: (Looking at Sharon) “I heard what you were telling the captain yesterday… about the silence… I think you are right.”

Sharon: (Rolls her eyes) “Obviously, she doesn’t.”

Sandra: “She doesn’t think much of any of us girls… the guys in here? She can’t get enough them.”

Sharon: (Thinking, putting her finger on her cheek) “You know, you are right.” (Smiles) “I wonder why that is?”

Sandra: (Chuckles) “She doesn’t see to have much luck.”

Sharon: (Shrugs) “Well, she certainly is attractive enough. I wonder what the problem is?”

Sandra: (Turning away again) “She is controlling… men don’t like that much,”

(Scene changes to a wide shot of the Japanese Imperial Navy steaming toward Pearl Harbor. A shot of planes below deck being prepared)

(Scene changes to the living room at the Kimmel home as Sharon and Alice are discussing wedding plans)

Alice: (Clipboard in her hand) “I think I have a place for the flowers. I talked to them… they will deliver by Saturday. I mean ON Saturday. We are going to get fitted for our bridesmaid dresses on Thursday… and you too… You might think of trying to get half the day off… I know that won’t be easy…”

Sharon: (Sighs) “Well, you can count that out… Captain Valentine won’t allow that. Not even going to tell her about the wedding… she might make me work double…”

Alice: (Interrupts) “Well, maybe I can make a few calls. I think I know her boss.”

Sharon: (Snaps) “Alice! Don’t cause any trouble… she already doesn’t like me.”

Alice: (sighs) “Okay… I just thought...”

Sharon: (Perks up) “Did I tell you, I had that nightmare again the other night?”

Alice: (Shakes her head) “The one with Sgt. White?”

Sharon: (Nods) “Yeah… that’s the one.”

Alice: (Winches in memory) “It is certainly hard to forget. My poor bottom was so sore, I couldn’t sit down for about a week. You know what though, I learned how to make my bed the Navy way, really fast… never forgot.”

Sharon: (Smiles) “And I never mouthed off to her again either.”

Alice: (Sighs) “I guess you could say she was successful then.”

Sharon: (Twisting her hair) “I wonder what she thinks of us now?”

Alice: (Chuckles) “You should ask her.”

(Now Wednesday, December 3, 1941, tensions are still high between the United States and the Empire of Japan. Kent finds Alice at the hospital)

Kent: (Rushes into a room where Alice is tending to a patient) “HEY, I HAVE…”

Alice: (Puts her index finger to her mouth) “Sssshhhh!!! How did you get in here?”

Kent: (Smiling Big) “Well, I… don’t worry about it… I just did… I had to see you.”

Alice: (Raises eyebrow) “Oh, yeah? What for sailor?”

Kent: (Almost Jumping Out of his skin) “I got my assignment today. I mean it came in….”

Alice: (Excited) “So, so?”

Kent: (Grabbing Alice by the shoulders) “It’s the U.S.S. Oklahoma!”

Alice: (Gives Kent a quick kiss) “That’s good, right?”

Kent: (Holds Alice tight) “Yeah… Yeah!! I wanted to be on a battleship, that’s where the action will be… and she is a battleship alright… the Oklahoma is.”

Alice: (Smiles big) “That’s great sweetheart. We will celebrate tonight, but in the meantime, you have to get the hell out of here. You know you can’t be here. We will both get in trouble, or I will, no, we both will… now, scoot… Go on!!”

Kent: (Gives Alice another quick kiss and heads for the door)

(Scene changes to downtown street. Sharon is walking and across the street she spots a woman she believes to be Sgt. White. She takes Alice’s advice and crosses the street to approach her)

Sharon: (stops in front of the woman) “Excuse me, Ma’am, Sgt. White, I’m Sharon Nathon, do you remember me?”

Sgt. White: (A small grin comes to her face) “Yes, I believe I do, you are hard to forget, young lady.”

Sharon: (Blushes) “I was a little trouble for you, wasn’t I?”

Sgt. White: (Hands at her side) “Yes, but we took care of that. I hear you have become quite the success story.”

Sharon: (Looks surprised) “Really? What have you heard?”

Sgt. White: (Chuckles) “Well, I can’t tell you that. I’m sure you wouldn’t want me too considering your rather sensitive position. Let’s just say I have heard a lot of good things and leave it at that.”

Sharon: (Smiles) “Thank you, Ma’am. Are you still “whipping” those recruits into shape?”

Sgt. White: (Nods) “Only occasionally.”

Sharon: (Pauses and looking at Sgt. White in the face, not looking at the ground like she used too) “Alice and I would like to thank you for the lessons you taught us, they have been very beneficial.”

Sgt. White (Nods again) “You are welcome, I’m proud of both of you.”

Sharon: (Takes a deep breath) “By the way, I’m getting married on Saturday. I would love it if you could come.”

Sgt. White: “Thank you for the invitation, I’ll try to make it.”

Sharon: (Smiles) “It’s going to be at the admiral’s home.”

(Scene changes to a wide shot of the Japanese Imperial Navy steaming toward Pearl Harbor. Soldiers are resting in cots)

(Scene changes to Smith’s Union Bar. Kent and Alice and Sharon and Anson are discussing Kent’s assignment)

Anson: (Pats Kent on the back) “I think that’s great, buddy. Have any idea what you will be doing?”

Kent: (Shrugs) “I don’t really know yet. I mean they haven’t told me. I am to report tomorrow at 800 hours. I’ll know more then, I’m sure. I’m hopping I’ll be helping to man one of the gun turrets. That’s is what I have been trained for.”

Anson: (Nods) “That sounds very likely. I mean, they know what your training is and all.”

Kent: (Nods) “Yeah… I mean, I’m, of course, willing to do whatever they tell me to do. I mean clean up the mess hall… you know what I mean.”

Anson: (Slaps Kent on the back again) “Yeah, I know.”

Alice: (Purrs) “I am so proud of him.” (Gives Kent a kiss) “I think he has a bright future in this Navy.”

Kent: (Kisses her back) “Thanks, sweetheart. It doesn’t hurt to be dating the daughter of the admiral though…”

Alice: (Pushes him) “Nonsense… I’m sure that had nothing to do with it.”

Sharon: (Laughs) “She didn’t even tell the admiral the Oklahoma…”

Alice: (Hands in the air) “See?”

Sharon: (Still laughing) “Yeah, you said West Virginia, didn’t ya?”

Alice: (Shakes her head) “I said nothing of the kind… I just said it would be nice if Kent could get his assignment, that’s all.”

Sharon: (Smiles) “Well, we all have our assignments now. I wonder where we will be a year from now? You know what I mean?”

Kent: (Seriously) “If we are all still alive…” (There is stunned silence, you can hear the band playing in the background)

Sharon: (Looking at Alice) “On another subject. It was Sgt. White I saw…”

Anson: (Rolls his eyes) “Oh, no, not this again.” (Kent starts talking to him about the Oklahoma and the audio focuses on the girls)

Alice: (Smiles big) “Did you talk to her?”

Sharon: (Nods vigorously) “Yeap.”

Alice: (Pushes Sharon) “No way!”

Sharon: (Palms of her hands up) “I did and she says she is proud of both of us.”

Alice: (Blushes) “She said that? Both of us?”

Sharon (Nods) “I invited her to the wedding.”

(Now Thursday, December 5, 1941, tensions are still high between the United States and the Empire of Japan. Alice dressed in her nurse’s uniform leaving for the hospital)

Dorothy: (Approaches her daughter) “I’d like to thank you for throwing out all of my vodka!”

Alice: (Turns to face her mother) “What are you talking about?”

Dorothy: (Angry) “You know exactly what the hell I’m talking about.”

Alice: (Sighs and shakes her head) “I’m afraid I don’t… Maybe Daddy did it.”

Dorothy: (Folds her arms in front od her) “Well, whoever did it, I can find more.”

Alice: (Nods) “I’m sure you can, Mom… that’s the problem.”

Dorothy: (Snaps) “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Alice: (Turning to leave) “It will come to you.”

Dorothy: (Walking toward Alice) “Don’t you think you should ask me before you offer this house up for a wedding?”

Alice: (Continuing to walk) “I asked Daddy.”

Dorothy: (Snorts) “What’s my role going to be in all of this?”

Alice: (As she opens the door) “Hopefully, to stay sober, but what are the chances?”

(Scene Changes to the Intelligence Office. Captain Valentine enters to address her team)

Joan: (Claps her hands) “Okay, listen up boys and girls. One of the big brass is coming in to address us.”

Man#4: (Questioning voice) “What’s up captain?”

Joan: (Confidently) “I don’t know for sure. I was told it was very important.”

Sandra: (cocks her head) “Maybe they have a new assignment for us.”

Joan: (There is knock at the door. Captain Valentine answers the door. Salutes the man coming in. Turns and addresses the group) “This is Major Higgins. He has something important to tell us.”

Maj. Higgins: (Stands in front of the group) “I wanted to come and speak to you about how lucky you are to have Captain Valentine as your leader. She is very good at what she does. I am sure you all know that, but I wanted to emphasize how she… and you are very important to our operation. Without talented people like her we would not be in the good position we are in the Pacific. She has provided some very important information. Why, just this week she has given us some very important information about the lack of radio chatter from the Japanese fleet that has been integral in our preparation. Many of you are new and maybe don’t understand, but that is a very important detail. She is not aware of what I am about to do right now. Captain Valentine, please set forward.”

Joan: (Steps forward)

Maj. Higgins: (Removes something from his pocket) “Captain, I am awarding you this special commendation for your outstanding work with the unit. The Navy thanks you for your service to your country.” (Pins the award on the lapel of Joan’s jacket)

Sharon: (Shakes her head and thinks) “Unbelievable.” 

Joan: (Salutes the Major again) “Thank you, Sir. Just serving my country would be enough.”

(Scene changes to a wide shot of the Japanese Imperial Navy steaming toward Pearl Harbor. Soldiers are sitting at tables eating. Then back to the intelligence office as Maj. Higgins leaves)

Joan: (Sharply) “Alright people, back to work.” (Turns and enters her office closes the door)

Sharon: (Shakes her head again, says softly) “I’m sure there is someone in this military that is less deserving of an award than her, but I sure don’t know who.”

Sandra: (Sighs) “It was like she is the only one working here, you know?”

Sharon: (With angry look on her face) “Believe me… I know.”

Sandra: (Shrugs) “Thing is there isn’t a damn thing we can do about it.”

Sharon: (Gets up for her chair) “I’m not so sure about that.”

Sandra: (Surprised) “Hey, what…”

Sharon: (Walks quickly down the hallway toward Captain Valentine’s office knocks on the door) 

Joan: (Speaks without getting up from her desk) “Come in.”

Sharon: (Enters the door and quickly shuts it behind her)

Joan: (Looks up smugly) “Why, Miss Nathon, is there something I can do for you?”

Sharon: (Angerly) “You sure can!”

Joan: (Sharply) “I’m not sure I like your tone, Ensign Nathon. I would watch it if I was you.”

Sharon: (Continues unabated) “You used the information I gave you and told them it was your idea, didn’t you?”

Joan: (Smiles) “And if I did?”

Sharon (Quickly) “And you think that was the right thing to do?”

Joan: (Chuckles) “Well, I must assume the major does.”

Sharon: (Getting more angry by the second) “Well. I don’t and I believe you need an attitude adjustment.”

Joan: (Laughs hard) “And you are the one that is going to give it to me? That’s rich, I mean, that’s rich. Get out of my office this instant before I have you kicked out of this organization.”

Sharon: (Folding her arms in front of her) “I will do no such thing.”

Joan: (Gets up from behind her desk) “Get out of here, now! I’ll even open the door for you.” (Attempts to get past Sharon)

Sharon: (Traps Joan under her arm) “What you need is a good, old fashioned spanking and you are about to get one.”

Joan: (Struggles to get away) “Let me go!”

Sharon: (Wasting no time, takes the palm of her hand and smacks Joan’s butt hard) “SMACK!!”

Joan: (Still trying to break Sharon’s grip) “You are going to regret this.”

Sharon: (Smacks Joan twice more) “SMACK!! SMACK!! Perhaps that’s true, but I’m sure your little fanny is going to regret it. SMACK!! SMACK!!”

Joan: (Wiggles) “Do you understand what insubordination is?”

Sharon: (Continues to spank) “SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!! I know that your Major Higgins would be very interested in the detailed notes I have taken regarding our conversations. SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!!”

Joan: (Arms flailing in front of her) “What are you talking about?”

Sharon: (Smiles) “I’m talking about the lies you have been telling. SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!! What a bad little girl.”

Joan: (Starts to whimper) “You are hurting me now!”

Sharon: (Chuckles) “That’s the idea. Hopefully, you will rectify your behavior. SMACK!! SMACK!!” (While continuing to hold Joan firmly pulls her skirt up, revealing a pair of red panties) ‘SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!!”

Joan: (Cries out) “OOOOOWWWW!!! “You can’t do…”

Sharon: (Picks up the pace and swinging harder) ‘SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!!”

Joan: (Now screaming in pain) “OOOWWWWW!!! OWWWWWWW!! OOOOWWWW!! Please stop…”

Sharon: (Smiles) “I believe a couple of weeks ago I asked you to start giving the rest of us credit. SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!!’  
Joan: (Offers) “I will… I… OOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!”

Sharon: (Shakes her head) “Not going to be that easy, little girl. SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!!”

Joan: (Cries out) “OOOOOWWWWWWWW!!! I can’t believe (sob) this is happening (sob) to me.”

Sharon (Stops for a moment and she spots a thick wooden ruler on Joan’s desk, picks it up) “Hmmm… this could come in handy.” (Applies the ruler to Joan’s quickly reddening bottom) “CRACK!! CRACK!! CRACK!!”

Joan: (Her screams are now more intense and the sobbing continues) “OWWW… OOOOWWWW…. OOOOOWWWWW… (sobbing) “Whhhaa..wwwaahhh… is that ‘dat?”

Sharon: (Chuckles) “You must mean this ruler. You shouldn’t leave things lying around… CRACK!! CRACK!! CRACK!!”

Joan: (Feet kicking in an attempt to reduce the pain in her backside) “OOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! OOWW,… OOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!” (Sobbing now out of control as Joan is very difficult to understand)

Sharon: (Waits for a little bit for crying to slow down) “Now, little girl, I want you to write a little letter, which I will approve, and send it to Major Higgins, explaining your actions. CRACK!! CRACK!!”

Joan: (Crying very hard again as her bottom is a blaze) “OOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!! Wwwhhattt?”

Sharon: (Swings the ruler a little harder) “CRACK!!!” (Waits again for the crying to slow down) I want you to write a little letter, which I will approve, and send it to Major Higgins, explaining your actions.”

Joan: (Sobbing) “… k.”

Sharon: (Instructs her boss) “Now, that is going to require a yes, Ma’am. Unless, you course, you would like me to continue.”

Joan: (Quickly) “YES, MA’AM.”

Sharon: (Satisfied that she has gotten her point across, lets go of Joan, who stands up and her skirt falls back in place. Joan’s hands immediately shoot to her bottom as she attempts to rub the sting out. Sharon sits in a chair located in front of Joan’s desk, crosses her legs and waits. After about five minutes) “Little girl, have you learned your lesson?”

Joan: (Very sincerely) “Oh, yes, Ma’am.”

Sharon: (Gets up from her chair) “I expect that letter to be on my desk by tomorrow morning, 800 hours” (Gets up out of the chair and leaves closing the door. Joan continues to rub her sore butt. Her eyes are red from crying)

(Scene changes to the Kimmel Home. Alice enters, puts her purse on the table, sits in a chair, sighs, looking exhausted from at day the hospital. Rita comes down the hallway dressed in her waitress uniform)

Alice: (Looks up) “Hey, have you got a minute?”

Rita: (Stops walking) “A minute, but not much more, I have the late shift.”

Alice: (Nods) “Okay. I just wanted to ask you about the USO? Did you think about it?”

Rita: (A big sigh) “Yeah… you know, I just don’t think… I want to… I mean it’s not that… I mean I would like to help, but…”

Alice: (Nods gently) “Tell you what, why don’t you just go down there and see what they have you can do. I mean you have a beautiful voice, you already sing in public, so no stage fright. Just give a try.”

Rita: (Smiles a little) “Okay, sis… maybe I will.” (After leaving the house, stands on the porch staring)

(Scene changes to the intelligence office. Joan is at her desk, pen in hand, trying to write the letter she was ordered to write. Stands up quickly and rubs her bottom)

Joan: (Rubbing) “Damn it!!! My ass is on fire. I can’t sit down… I wish I could get her back, but she kind of has me in a corner.” (Still rubbing) “If I tried anything, she would probably whip my butt again.” (Sighs) “I didn’t know she was that damn strong… I couldn’t get away from the bi… (Pauses) “… I mean woman. Maybe I’ll write standing up. (Tries that for a while) “This won’t work… hard on my back… Plus, I don’t EVEN KNOW WHAT TO SAY.” (Looks at the door, covers her mouth) “I wonder if she is still out there? It’s after 2000 hours, her shift is over.” (Walks quietly to the door, opens it a little, looks down the hall and sees Sharon sitting at her desk, closes door quietly. Sighs) “Of course not, she is a hard worker… and she swings that ruler hard too.” (Looks around her office) “Did she take my ruler???” (Looks around more) “Well, I don’t see it. That’s just great. That’s all I need. I’m already going to have nightmares about that thing. Maybe if I sit with my legs folded under me… no, that won’t work… I wonder if I have something to sit on…”

(Now Friday, December 5, 1941, tensions are still high between the United States and the Empire of Japan. Sharon sits at her desk in the intelligence office. Opens the letter laying on her desk from Captain Valentine, reads it, gets up, walks down to the halfway. Knocks on Joan’s door)

Joan: (Speaking from behind her desk) “You may enter.” (Holds her breath as Sharon enters) 

Sharon: (Enters the office holding the letter) “Well, it seems you have finally learned your lesson, young lady.”

Joan: (Meekly) “Yes, Ma’am.”

Sharon: (Shakes her head) “Perhaps I should have spanked your little butt a long time ago, seems to have had the desired effect. I can tell you this, if I have to do it again, it will be much harder.”

Joan: (in a crying voice) “Harder???”

Sharon: (Chuckles) “I should have turned you over my knee, that’s a better angle. I will next time.”

Joan: (Head down) “Yes, Ma’am.”

Sharon: (Putting the letter down in front of Joan) “Now, sign this. I will make sure it goes where it is supposed to go. I wish I could say I could trust you to do it, but I can’t.” (Joan signs the letter and Sharon picks up the letter) “Very well then, carry on.” 

Joan: (Watches Sharon leave her office) 

(Scene changes to Jewelry store. Kent is helping Anson pick out a wedding ring)

Kent: (Looking at rings in case) “How much do you want to spend?”

Anson: (Shakes his head) “I want to say it doesn’t matter. Nothing is too high for a woman like Sharon, but you know they don’t pay us that much. I’m sure they don’t have a payment plan.” (Man behind the counter shakes his head) “So, I want to spend as much I can… you know.”

Kent: (In strained voice) “Well, it’s not like I have any experience in this…”

Anson: (Points to a particular model) “How much for that one?”

Jeweler: “That will run you $850”

Anson: (Shakes his head again) “Well, that’s out… do you have anything more affordable?”

Jeweler: (Smiles) “Tell you what, I have a great deal of respect for you fellows in the service. Let me see what I can do for you.”

(Scene changes to a local dress shop)

Alice: (Big smile) “You look gorgeous!”

Sharon: (Blushes a little) “You really think so?”

Alice: (Continues with the big smile) “Let’s just say, I hope to look that good someday… if I get the c”

Sharon: (Sounding a little angry) “If? You know, you and Kent are going to tie the knot!”

Alice: (Chuckles) “I know, I know, just saying… turn around.”

Sharon: (Nervous) “Is something wrong?”

Alice: (Inspecting the dress) “No, no… it’s fine…”

Sharon: (Snaps) “Fine??? I thought you said I was gorgeous?”

Alice: (Motions with her hand to turn again) “You are! Stop fidgeting… It looks great. Anson’s got himself a beautiful woman here.”

(Scene changes to a wide shot of the Japanese Imperial Navy steaming toward Pearl Harbor. Decks are being cleaned in the brilliant sunshine)

(Scene changes to a car, Alice is driving, Sharon is in the passenger’s seat)

Sharon: (Smiles big) “I’ve got something to tell you. I have been holding it in all day. I’m about to burst.”

Alice: (Confused) “Why have you been holding it in all day?”

Sharon: (Cocks her head) “Well, it isn’t exactly something you kind of talk about in public, if you know what I mean…”

Alice: (Serious look on her face) “You aren’t in trouble are you?”

Sharon: “Uhhmm… I don’t think so… wait… NO!!! Are you crazy?”

Alice: (Giggles) “Well, you know your wedding is tomorrow and all.”

Sharon: (Rolls her eyes) “I should kill you.”

Alice: (Laughs) “You wouldn’t dare.”

Sharon: (Sighs) “Do you want me to tell you?”

Alice: (Shouts) “Yes, I can’t believe you have been keeping it away from me.”

Sharon: (Folds her arms in from of her) “Maybe, I won’t.”

Alice: (Pleading) “Oh, come on!”

Sharon: (Laughs) “All right… I spanked Captain Valentine last night.”

Alice: (Jerks steering wheel, runs the car up on the curve, then back on the street, tires squeal)

Sharon: (Eyes as big as saucers) “Maybe I shouldn’t have told you!”

Alice: (Trying to compose herself) “Oh, maybe you didn’t know this, but you aren’t supposed to be spanking your superior officer… even if they need it. You may in fact be in trouble.”

Sharon: (Shakes her head) “No, I don’t think so.”

Alice: (Exasperated) “And why is that?”

Sharon: (Confidently) “I have the goods on her.”

Alice: (Rolls her eyes) “And how is that?”

Sharon: (Crossing her legs) “Well, this just didn’t just come out of the blue. I must admit there was a moment of passion here, if you call it that, but I have been keeping careful notes. She has been taking credit for observations, and well other things her staff has actually been doing and taking credit for it. I know what I have told her and when and can produce the documents and the facts if I have too. She knows that now. In fact, I made her write a letter with details, I looked it over this morning, and made sure it got in the right hands. So, I would say she is the one in trouble.”

Alice: (Shakes her head) “You are Sgt. White’s disciple, aren’t you?”

Sharon: (Smiles) “Maybe I am… maybe I am.:

Alice: (Remembering her own experience) “Did you raise any heat blisters?”

Sharon: (Cocks her head) “I don’t know about that, but there was a lot of crying I can tell you that.”

Alice: (Touches her head with one hand) “Wow!! Really?”

Sharon: (Nods) “Oh, yeah, in fact, I would call it blubbering, I couldn’t understand a damn thing she was saying at the end.”

Alice: (Curious) “How did she act when it was over?”

Sharon: “When she was done crying?”

Alice: (Nods) “Yeah.”

Sharon: (Thinking) “Hhhmmm… in one word… obedient.”

Alice: (Surprised) “Really.”

(Now Saturday, December 6, 1941, tensions are still high between the United States and the Empire of Japan. It’s wedding day for Anson and Sharon)

Sharon: (Alarm clock goes off at 800 hours and Sharon awakes in her apartment. Shakes her head and begins to get ready for her hair appointment at 1000)

Anson: (Turns over getting some more sleep in his barrack on Ford Island)

Alice: (Already dressed and on the phone from the Kimmel’s kitchen) “No, I need those flowers here by 1400 hours, no later… no, not 4 o’clock… 1400 hours… never mind, two o’clock in the afternoon, yes, yes… two… okay, thank you.” (Hangs up) “Good lord, civilians.” (Shakes her head and picks up the phone again) “Yes, hi, I ordered a wedding cake for today to be delivered to 37 Makalapa Drive. When can I expect that? (Pauses) “Four? No that’s not going to work. Can I get it a little earlier, let’s say three? (Pauses) “You are sure? Okay then, no later than 3:15. Thank you.” (Hangs up and notices Rita coming down the hallway) “You can do both songs we talked about tonight, right?”

Rita: (Sits down next to her sister) “Sure, no problem.”

Alice: (Nods vigorously) “Good, I knew I could count on you. You are the most reliable woman around here.”

Rita: (Laughs) “You mean mom isn’t?”

Alice: (Just stars at her sister)

Rita: (Raises her hand a little) “Can I tell you something?”

Alice: “Sure”

Rita: (Grins) “I took your advice. I went down to the USO today and talked to them. In fact, I joined…”

Alice: (Reaches over and hugs Rita tight) “I am so proud of you!” (Releases Rita) “I know you are really going to enjoy it.”

Rita: (Smiles big) “Thanks. They ask me how much travel I was interested in. I said just the islands for now. They said they could work that out.”

Alice: (Bubbling) “Did you tell Daddy yet?”

Rita: (Shakes her head) “No, you are the first.”

Alice: (Hugs Rita again) “Make sure you tell him. He will be proud of you too.” (Head looks up as Dorothy is making her way down the hall) “I wonder how hung over she is?” (Shakes her head)

Rita: (Stands up) “Let me handle her, you already have enough on your plate.” (Walks toward Dorothy then puts her arm around her) “Have you seem how beautiful the back yard looks?”

(Scene changes to hairdresser. Sharon is already sitting in a chair when Alice arrives)

Alice: (Sits in the chair next to Sharon) “Are you nervous?”

Sharon: (Drums her fingers on the arm of the chair) “Yeah, a little, but you are supposed to be, right?”

Alice: (Takes Sharon’s hand) “I would be for sure.”

Sharon: (Sighs) “My momma called last night. She was crying again. You know, her and daddy wish they can be here. I said we’ll celebrate back in Huntsville as soon as we can. She told me to make sure to take a lot of pictures.”

Alice: (Hands to her head) “Photographer!”

Sharon: (Almost jumps out of her skin) “You got one, didn’t you?”

Alice: (Assuring) “Yes... I just have to make sure to call and remind him when to be there. You want to take pictures before the ceremony.”

Sharon: (Hands in the air) “You scared the hell out of me.”

Alice: (Smiles) “I have everything under control… well, almost.”

Sharon: (Eyes big) “You are doing it again, what’s the deal?”

Alice: (Sighs) “It’s probably nothing, but I’m concerned about my crazy mother.”

Sharon: (Hand on forehead) “You don’t think she is going to cause trouble, do you?”

Alice: (Shakes her head a little) “Like I said, probably not, but there is always the bottle to consider. I’d like to lock her up somewhere, but that would cause too many questions.” (Laughs) “Of course, she knows Daddy is going to give you away and she tells me she could be a help too and I thought by staying out of the way? She says she could give you that talk mothers give daughters about the wedding night.”

Sharon: (and Alice laugh)

Alice: (Rolls her eyes) “I told her not to bother.”

Sharon: (Sighs) “Was your mother always like… like…”

Alice: (Interrupts) “… like she is now? No, when Rita and I were younger, she was very calm and understanding. She was good to us. Took us to shows and helped us with our studies when we were back in Kentucky. Even when we got out here. I think the pressure has got to her. That’s something she denies.”

Sharon: (Shakes her head) “That’s too bad.”

Alice: (Tears in eyes a little) “I just wish she would let me help her.”

(Scene changes to a wide shot of the Japanese Imperial Navy steaming toward Pearl Harbor. Pilots are sitting in chairs as the battle plan is being laid out)

(Scene changes to the backyard of the Kimmel home. Flowers are being put in place, chairs set up)

Alice: (Looks toward the sky) “Things are going well, now if the weather holds, we don’t need one of those brief, hard rains… not now.” (Spots her mother on the porch sipping on a drink) “Already? I need to find her something to do… but what? (Grumbles, then snaps her fingers and walks toward her mother)

Dorothy: (in a yellow dress, Looks up)

Alice: (Smiles) “Hey, mom, could I get you to do a favor for me?”

Dorothy: (Takes another sip) “Depends.”

Alice: (Takes her mother’s hand) “I need you to help the people that are checking people in at the back. You know most of the guests, certainly more than the young recruits I hired to do the job… they don’t know anybody… please?”

Dorothy: (Disapproving frown) “Well, I suppose I can… You shouldn’t have hired recruits for a job like that, what were you thinking?”

Alice: (Laughs) “I don’t know, just an air head I guess… thanks for helping me out.” (As mother walks away turns and rolls here eyes) “Hopefully, that’s occupies her time.” (Walks by people putting the cake together) “I have to get changed.” (Walks into her bedroom where Rita is helping Sharon with her wedding gown, speaking to Sharon) “You are ravishing, no question.”

Sharon: (Blushes) “Thanks.,. and speaking of thanks, I need to thank you so much for all you have done… I can never repay you.”

Alice: (Nods) “Oh, yes, you can. When you do this for me.”

Sharon: (Smiles as camera focuses on Sharon and Rita as Alice changes into her dress) “You’ve got it sister. Hey, did you know miss Rita has a date for tonight?”

Rita: (Trying to stop Sharon from talking) “Uhmmm…”

Sharon: (Ignores the look from Rita and continues) “Yes, I guess it is certain young man that you hired to help with the wedding.”

Alice: (Has her blue bride’s maid dress on and a wooden hairbrush she has taken out of her purse and fixing her hair, stops and looks at Rita) “You mean one of the guys you encouraged me to hire?”

Rita: (Smiles) “Well, maybe…”

Alice: (Rolls her eyes) “Why you little manipulator. Just who is this guy and where did you meet him?”

Rita: (Sighs) “Don’t get all big sister on me. I just met the dude this week. This is our first date. He is taking me out after the wedding.”

Alice: (Shakes her head) “Oh, boy.” (There is a knock at the door)

Rita: (And Sharon and Alice look at each other) “Mom?”

Alice: (Shakes her head) “Can’t be… I mean I got…” (Opens the door sees Anson standing there, pushes her way out, closes the door behind her) “Hey, where do you think you are going, mister?”

Anson: (Tries to get around Alice) “I want to see my girl.”

Alice: (Pushes some more) “You will see her soon enough. It’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding…”

Husband: (Coming out of his bedroom) “My little girl is right, guys. Go, find something to do.”

Anson: (And Kent salute the Admiral) “Yes, Sir.”

Alice: (Hugs her father) “Thanks Daddy.”

Husband: “However, there is nothing stopping me from seeing her.” (Knocks on the door and the words come in are heard from inside and the Admiral enters. Stops, looks at the bride) “What a lovely bride you are, young lady.”

Sharon: (Blushes a deep red and is able to get out) “Thank you, sir.”

Husband: (Alice moves around him and stands by Rita) “Of course, my two daughters are pretty too… they get that from their mother.”

Rita: (And Alice in unison) “Thank you, daddy.”

Husband: (Turns to Sharon again) “I know your parents must be very proud of you. You have become a fine young woman. I can speak for sure that the navy is very proud of your efforts in assisting in the protection of our country. I hear some very good things about you. Plus, I know you are a great friend to my daughters and that is more important to me. I know your father would very much like to be here and I am no substitute for him, but I hope I can do a suitable job.”

Sharon: (Tears in her eyes) “I want to thank you very much (sob) for doing this for me (sob) I know you have a lot on your mind.”

Husband: (Motions to Sharon) “Come here.” (Sharon walks over and Husband hugs her) “I wouldn’t have missed it.” (Releases Sharon) “Now, let me let you girls get back to what you were doing.” (Leaves the bedroom) 

Rita: (Wiping tears from her eyes) “I have to go get my music.” (Leaves the bedroom)

Alice: (Turning back toward the mirror) “Well, that screwed up my makeup.”

Sharon: (Also works on her face, looking in the mirror and then at Alice), whispers) “When he said hr heard good things about me I got nervous he heard what I did to Captain Valentine.”

(Scene changes to the backyard. Sgt. White enters and takes a seat in the back row, dressed in a black dress) 

Rita: (Sings the song “They Say it’s Wonderful”)

Father Carlson: (Steps up to microphone) “Ladies and gentlemen, if we could all make our way to our seats, we would like to begin.”

Sgt. White: (Crosses her legs)

Kent: (Dressed in his uniform, slaps Anson on the back) “You ready, man?”

Anson: (Dressed in his uniform, nods his head)

Kent: (Soft punch on the arm) “It will be fine.”

Anson: (Clasping his hands) “I know, just a little nervous.”

Alice: (Stands on the other side of the aisle in her blue dress)

Rita: (Sings the song “I’m in the Mood for Love” after she finishes, she moves to stand by Alice, also in a blue dress)

Husband: (Takes Sharon’s hand and the wedding march beings, everyone stands, and he leads her down the aisle, they reach the front)

Father Carlson: “Who gives this young woman away?”

Husband: “On behalf of her parents, I do, father.”

Sharon: (Takes her place next to Alice)

Father Carlson: “We have come to together, all of us, as a family to witness bride and groom as they exchange vows of marriage. We share with the delight in finding love with each other, and support their decision to be together from now until the end of time. As this couple enters marriage, they do so with thought and reverence. They give thanks to the past, which brought them to this place and look forward with hope to what the future brings. Corinthians One says that love is patient and kind. It is not jealous and boastful, not irritable or resentful, not arrogant or rude. Love does not insist on its’ own way. It does not rejoice in the wrong, but rejoices in the right. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes in all things, and endures in all things. Love never ends. This marriage is a symbol of the Bride and Groom’s commitment to that love. (Pauses) “Anson and Sharon would you please join hands.”

Anson: (Joins hands with Sharon)

Father Carlson: (Looks at Anson) “I, Anson Mark O’Donnell, take you, Sharon Daniel Nathon for my lawful wife.”

Anson: (Looks into Sharon’s eyes) “I, Anson Mark O’Donnell, take you, Sharon Daniel Nathon for my lawful wife.”

Father Carlson: (Continues to look at Anson) “To have and to hold from this day forward.”

Anson: (looks at Father Carlson and then back to his bride) “To have and to hold from this day forward.”

Father Carlson: “For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer.”

Anson: “For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer”

Father Carlson: (Concludes) “In sickness and health, until death do us part.”

Anson: (Takes a deep breath) “In sickness and health, until death do us part.”

Father Carlson: (Turns to Sharon) “Repeat after me, I, Sharon Daniel Nathon, take you Anson Mark O’Donnell, to be my husband.”

Sharon: (Confidently) “I, Sharon Daniel Nathon, take you, Anson Mark O’Donnell, to be my husband.”

Father Carlson: “I promise to be true to you in good times and bad.”

Sharon: (Smiles) “I promise to be true to you in good times and bad.”

Father Carlson: “In sickness and health.”

Sharon: (holds Anson’s hand tighter) “In sickness and health”

Father Carlson: (Concludes) “I will love and honor you all the days of my life.”

Sharon: (Tears welling us in her eyes) “I will love and honor you all the days of my life.”

Father Carlson: (Looks at Kent and then Alice) “The rings please.”

Kent: (Gives the ring to Anson)

Alice: (Eyes get Huge thinking she forgot the ring, then Rita gently elbows her and hands her the ring, which she then gives to Sharon)

Father Carlson: (Speaking to Anson) “Place the ring on Sharon’s finger and repeat after me. In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, take and wear this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness.”

Anson: (Places the ring on Sharon’s finger) “In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, take and wear this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness.”

Father Carlson: (Then turns to Sharon) “Place the ring on Anson’s finger and repeat after me. In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, take and wear this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness.”

Sharon: (Slides the ring on Anson’s finger) “In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, take and wear this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness.”

Father Carlson: (Faces the Couple) “Now, with the power vested in me by the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit and the Territory of Hawaii, I pronounce you man and wife… you may kiss the bride.”

Anson: (Takes Sharon in his arms and kisses her deeply)

(Camera pans the crowd of loved ones and show’s Husband and Dorothy standing beside each other and applauding, others doing the same, and Sgt. White in the back row smiling and applauding as well)

(Scene changes to a wide shot of the Japanese Imperial Navy steaming toward Pearl Harbor. Sailors sleeping in their cots)

(Scene changes back to the Kimmel’s back yard when bride and groom are dancing to the song Stardust sang by Rita)

Alice: (Greets Sgt. White) “Hi, it’s been a long time since I have seen you.”

Sgt. White: (Smiles) “Yes, it has. I understand that you are responsible for organizing a lot of this ceremony for Sharon and her husband. You did a wonderful job.”

Alice: (Smiles) “Thank you.” (Steps closer to Sgt. White) “I don’t know if this is appropriate or not, but I’m going to hug you.” (Hugs Sgt. White) 

Sgt. White: (Releases Alice) “Of course it is.”

Alice: (Takes a deep breath) “I want to thank you for teaching us, Sharon and I, what we needed to learn. You were tough on us, we didn’t like it very much then, or even understand why, but we do now and we have benefitted from your leadership so much.”

Sgt. White: (Nods) “From all reports, you both have both become fine young women and if I played a little role in that then that makes me very proud.”

Alice: (Nods) “It was more than just a little, I can assure you of that.”

Sgt. White: (Looks into Alice’s eyes) “I was tougher on you two because I saw the great potential that you both had.”

Alice: (Smiles) “Thank… (Sighs as she watches her mother get into an argument with a bartender over getting another drink. Sgt. White turns and looks the same way)

Sgt. White (Then looks back at Alice) “Is something the matter?”

Alice: (Takes a deep sigh) “It’s just my mother, I hope she doesn’t ruin this day.”

Sgt. White (Nods) “Is that her in the yellow dress?”

Alice: (Nods her head) “Yes, I’m afraid so.”

Sgt. White: (Shakes her head) “She does seem awfully tense.”

Alice: (Sighs again) “I mean I know it has to be difficult when you are married to my dad and all, with all of his responsibility, but she is not dealing with it well at all. My sister, Rita and I, are concerned about her health, she drinks way too much, and what effect that is having on Daddy… I mean, the Admiral.”

Sgt. White: (Puts her hand on Alice’s Shoulder) “Have you tried to talk to her?”

Alice: (Sighs and nods at the same time) “She won’t listen to me… or anybody. I don’t know.”

Sgt. White: “Well, watching her today, she seems like somebody that is overwhelmed by her environment. She may not understand that she is not handling thing well. She probably thinks she is doing just fine and people don’t know her pressures. She likely needs someone to shoulder some of that responsibility that she believes she has.”

Dorothy: (Angry) “Maybe you don’t know who I am, young man, but let me tell you I’ll decide when I have had enough.”

Man#6: (Bartender taken back) “I’m sorry, Ma’am, but I was told to hold you to three drinks… uhhmmm…”

Dorothy: (Pounds on the table) “AND JUST WHO TOLD YOU THAT, MY DAUGHTER?”

Bartender: (Deep sigh) “No, Ma’am, the Admiral.”

Dorothy: (Stutters) “Well, ahh, well…” (Husband grabs her arm)

Husband: (Speaking to the bartender) “Thank you, young man.” (Turns to Dorothy, still holding her arm) “Don’t you think you have had enough, tonight?”

Dorothy: (Tries to slap Husband, but he catches her arm) “I guess I didn’t make myself clear (Struggles to get away) “Let go of me.”

Husband: (Shakes his head) “No, my dear.”

Alice: (Turns to Sgt. White) “Excuse me, please, I need to help Daddy.” (Makes her ways to where her parents are arguing)

Husband: (Still holding Dorothy’s arm) “Now, I have to go to my office. Can I trust you to act your age?”

Dorothy: (Laughs) “I think I am the only one who is.”

Alice: (Looks at her father) “Daddy, I can handle this, I know you think I can’t, but I’m grown up, and I can take care of it, I promise.”

Dorothy: (Laughs hard)

Husband: (Glairs at his wife and then sighs and looks back at his oldest daughter as the rest of those in attendance, including the bride and groom watch) “Alright…” (In a more hushed tone) “… just get her out of here.”

Alice: (Nods) “Yes, Sir.”

Kent: (Comes up to Alice) “Do you need my help?”

Alice: (Shakes her head) “No, honey, thank you.” (Takes her mother’s arm) “Let’s go, I think our friends have seen enough of your act for one night.”

Dorothy: (Tries to pull her arm away from Alice, but can’t) “I think I told you, you are not the boss of me, young lady!”

Alice: (Ignores her mother and begins to pull her toward the house) “And I said, let’s go.”

Dorothy: (Stumbles a little as Alice drags her toward the house) “You are in big trouble, little lady, you are embarrassing me…”

Alice: (As she opens the door) “No, mother, you are embarrassing yourself, not to mention the rest of the family.”

Dorothy: (As Alice drags her through the kitchen) “You are going to pay for this… just… just like when you where dancing around and spilled that glass of milk all over the floor, do you remember that?”

Alice: (Chuckles) “Yes, I do… I was five years-old, I think this is a little different, mom.” 

Dorothy: (As Alice stops in front of Dorothy’s bedroom door, angry) “Let go of me!”

Alice: (Enters her parents’ bedroom with her mother in tow) “Don’t worry, I will.” (Walks over the bed, releases her mother’s arm, and points to the bed) “Sit…down.”

Dorothy: (Stands rubbing her arm) 

Alice: (Repeats her direction) “I said, sit down, now.”

Dorothy: (Continues to stand defiantly) 

Alice: (Takes her hands and places them on Dorothy’s shoulders and pushes her down into a sitting position on the bed) “I am warning you, I am in no mood for your shenanigans.”

Dorothy: (Sassy) “Oh, wow…”

Alice: (Points her finger at her mother’s nose) “Mouth closed… I won’t tell you again.” (Dorothy opens her mouth, but thinks better of it and Alice continues) “I have had enough your irresponsible behavior. This was the top. You knew how important of a night this was for Sharon and her husband, and yet you have put on an embarrassing shine in front of God and everyone one tonight. I am going to leave you here sitting on this bed and I want you to think about what you have done and what you are going to say when you apologize to Sharon and Anson for your behavior. When I get back you better be sitting just where you are right now.” (Turns around to leave, then stops and turns around to face Dorothy again) “You have liquor in here, don’t you?”

Dorothy: (Shrugs her shoulders) “I have no idea.”

Alice: (As she begins to walk around the room) “That means yes.” (Opens a couple of drawers and finds nothing and then opens a cabinet on her mother’s side of the bed) 

Dorothy (Gasps)

Alice: (Locates two bottles of vodka) “I’ll be taking these”

Dorothy: (Springs her feet and tries to take the bottles from her daughter)

Alice: (Puts the bottles down on a dresser and quickly grabs her mother’s arm again and twists it up behind her back) 

Dorothy: (In pain) “OOOOWWW!!”

Alice: (Takes her back over to the bed and sits her mother down) “I believe I told you to sit and think.” (Leaves her mother on the bed and grabs the bottles again, turns to Dorothy) “I want some thinking going on… I will be back.” (Leaves and closes the door behind her and goes across the hallway to her bedroom and gets a chair with no arms and returns to her parents’ bedroom door and uses it to secure the door)

(Scene changes to the backyard)

Alice: (exits the house through the backdoor)

Rita: (Almost runs over to her sister) “Where is mom?”

Alice: (Sighs) “I put her in a time out in her bedroom.”

Rita: (Laughs hard) “In a time out… how?”

Alice: (Smiles) “I told her to sit on the bed and think about what she has done.”

Rita: (Laughs more) “You know, she is going to leave don’t you?”

Alice: (Shakes her head) “No, she won’t, I locked her in,”

Rita: (Confused) “How?”

Alice: (Cocks her head) “Don’t worry about it.”

Rita: (Stands and stairs at her sister in disbelief)

Alice: (Taps Kent on the shoulder) “May I have this dance?”

Kent: (Smiles) “Why sure.” (Gently takes Alice gently as band plays “Adios”) “What did you do with your mother, tie her up?” 

Alice: (Rolls her eyes) “I would like to…”

Kent: (Laughs) “Need some rope?”

Alice: (Shakes her head) “No… let’s not talk about her… let’s dance.” (The couple dances for the rest of the song) “I’ll be back, I need to talk to Sharon for a minute.” (Band plays as Alice makes her way to find Sharon)

(Scene changes to Dorothy’s Bedroom as she decides to get up off the bed and marches toward the door)

Dorothy: (Growing in anger again) “No, daughter of mine is going to keep me in some kind of jail.” (Gets to the door and tries to open it. She turns the knob, but can’t get it open) “What the hell??” (Tries it again with no success) “DAMN IT… SOMEBODY LET ME OUT OF HERE!!” (Lee Ann the Kimmel family maids hears the screaming and just smiles and returns to the party carrying some hors d’oeuvre)

(Scene changes back to the party in the backyard as Alice has found Sharon)

Sharon: (Sighs) “You alright?”

Alice: (Nods) “Yeah… hey, I’m sorry… I was hoping she wouldn’t act up… but…”

Sharon: (Chuckles) “Don’t worry about it. Hey, it could have been worse.”

Alice: (Raises her eyebrows) “Oh, yeah?”

Sharon: (Laughs) “Well, she didn’t throw anything… that was my big fear.”

Alice: “Well, I guess…”

Sharon: (Inquiring) “Where is she?”

Alice: (Sighs) “Her bedroom.” (Looks at her watch and sighs a couple of times, each time deeper) “And speaking of my mother. It’s time we had a little discussion about her behavior.”

Sharon: (Smiles) “A discussion, aye?”

Alice: (Begins to walk toward the back door, briskly, and then stops for a moment. Says to herself, what did I do with my purse? I hope it’s at the front table here. Finds her purse under the table at her place at the head table. Again, to herself, good. Enters the kitchen and then the hallway to the bedrooms, her high heels making a solid click on the hard wooden floor along the way)

Dorothy: (Rummaging through her dresser looking for something she hopes will allow her to get the door open, although she isn’t sure what she is even looking for. Her head snaps up as she hears what she believes are Alice’s footsteps coming down the hall. Quickly tries to think of what do next. Decides to get in her closet and try and hide from her daughter)

Alice: (Reaches the door, takes the chair out from under the knob and opens the door, stilling holding the chair and places it in the center of the bedroom, closes the bedroom door and locks it. Notices her mother is not sitting where she was told. First looks around the room, does not see her. Walks over and checks the windows, neither are open, both are locked) “Mother, I know you are in here. You better come out, you are in enough trouble already… (Pauses) I mean it, I’ll find you, you are just making this harder on yourself.” (Looks behind the curtains, no Dorothy) 

Dorothy: (Trying to be as quiet as she can be standing in the closet)

Alice: (Opens the door to the master bathroom and looks inside and does not spot her mother. Comes out and spies the closet. Stops, thinks for a moment and reaches down and takes her heels off, not to make a noise on the hard wooden floor. Stands behind the door of the bathroom and waits)

Dorothy: (Stands and listens, hears nothing, says to her herself, where is she? Did she go in the bathroom? She knows I’m not in there… Maybe I can make it to the door. Waits for about 30 seconds and doesn’t hear anything. Opens the door to the closet slowly and looks out, doesn’t see Alice. Opens it more, surveys the room and again doesn’t see Alice. Quickly heads for the door)

Alice: (Steps out from behind the bathroom door, reaches out and grabs Dorothy around the waist, ending her momentum) “Going somewhere?”

Dorothy: (Gasps, tries in vain to get away, to no avail) “Alice, this has gone far enough… let me go!”

Alice: (Spins her mother around and marches her toward the chair) “Oh, I agree with you. Your bad behavior needs to stop and I intend to encourage you to do so.” (Sits in the chair, sits her mother on her lap) “Now, young lady, tell me what you have been thinking about?”

Dorothy: (Squirms on her daughter’s lap, trying to get away, but can’t as Alice has her right arm around her waist and holds Dorothy’s right knee with her left hand, securing her in place. Dorothy grunts trying to break free) “I know you are trying to bully me… and … it is not going to work.”

Alice: (Holding her mother in place) “First, I don’t believe you have any idea what I have planned for you and yes it will work. Well, in part, it will be up to you to change your attitude. Now, young lady, what I meant was what you were you going to say to Sharon and Anson? Those were my instructions to you.”

Dorothy (grumbles) “I already told them they were a lovely couple.”

Alice: (Adjusts her mother on her lap a little bit) “I was speaking about your regretful behavior.”

Dorothy: (Huffing) “I have nothing to regret.”

Alice: (Deep sigh) “Well, I can see you learned nothing from your time out.”

Dorothy (In a questioning tone) “Time out?”

Alice: (Releases her mother from grasp and then stands her up) “You leave me no choice.” (Then with her left hand grabs her mother’s left arm and turns her over her left knee)

Dorothy: (Squirms to get away with no chance) “What are you doing to me?”

Alice: (As she takes her mother’s right arm with her left hand and pins it behind her back) “Young lady, you are about to receive a good, old fashion spanking as punishment for your rude behavior tonight. Believe me, it is long overdue.”

Dorothy: (Eyes big) “You must be kidding me! You can’t spank me!”

Alice: (Pats her mother’s upturned tail feathers) “Are you unaware of the position you are in?”

Dorothy: (With frustration her voice) “You have no right to do this, I am your mother.”

Alice: (Calmly) “And you have been acting like a spoiled child for months. SMACK!! SMACK!!”

Dorothy: “You are going to be very sorry you did this to me.”

Alice: “SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!! I seriously doubt that. SMACK!! SMACK!!”

Dorothy: (Squirming more vigorously) “I have already explained to you what our roles are here, but you don’t seem to be getting it.”

Alice: (Raising her hand about shoulder high) “SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!! The roles have changed now. SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK !!”

Dorothy: (Trying to get her hand free, but again failing) “What???”

Alice: “SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!! You heard me, little girl. SMACK!! SMACK!!”

Dorothy (Shouts out) “I AM NOT YOUR LITTLE GIRL!!’

Alice: (Shakes her head) “SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!! We will see about that.” (A flurry of harder smacks rain down of Dorothy’s bottom with more intensity) “SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!!”

Dorothy: (Yells out) “You are hurting me.”

Alice: (Lets go her mother’s hand) “And yet is doesn’t seem to be effecting your attitude. Let’s see if we can change that.” (While holding her mother’s legs with her right arm and hand, Alice takes her left hand and raises her mother yellow dress revealing a pair of pink panties with yellow flowers. Then grasps her wrist again) “SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!!”

Dorothy: (Hands clinch) “OWWWWWW!!!”

Alice: “Now, about that rude SMACK!! SMACK !! behavior from tonight SMACK!! SMACK!! If I ever catch you acting that way again, you will be punished just like this SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!!”

Dorothy: (Tries to break free with all of her might as the spanks continue to rain down on her poor bottom, which is beginning to become quite warm) “YYYYAAAAOOOOWWWWW!! Alice!”

Alice: (Developing a nice rhythm, alternating from one check to the other) “SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!! Do I make myself clear, young lady? (Hearing no response other than her mother hollering in pain, continues to spank her butt) “SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!!”

Dorothy: (Screams are louder and more intense) “OOOOOOOWWWWW!! OWWWWWWW!! OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!”

Alice: (Wipes her forehead for a second) “SMACK!! SMACK!! From now on I will be in charge of everything in your life. SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!! Since you have no idea how to control yourself SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!!:

Dorothy: (some sobs now intermingle with the shouts of pain) “OWWWWW! Sob, sniffle, OWWWWW!! Sob, sniffle, sob OWWWWWW!!! Sniffle, sob OWWWWW!!! No way!!”

Alice: (Calmly) “Yes, you will mind me. (Now Alice concentrates about five smacks on each cheek before moving to the other) “SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!! Yes, you will, little girl.” (Takes the fingers of her right hand and pulls Dorothy’s panties down, showing a very red bottom)

Dorothy: “OOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! Oh, noooooo, not myyyy panties! OOWWWWWW!!”

Alice: “SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!! There is going to be a severe reduction in your privileges. In fact, you will do nothing without my approval. SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!!”

Dorothy: (Screaming now as her butt is on fire) “OOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! Nooooooooo!!”

Alice: (Raises her eyebrows) “What was that? SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!!”

Dorothy: “OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!! Sob, sob, sob, OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW… no.”

Alice: (Her mother is very hard to understand, so she stops, allowing the crying to show down) “Now, do you understand me, little girl? You will mind me at all times.”

Dorothy: “sob, sob, yes.”

Alice: (Right elbow resting on her mother’s left thigh) “That’s, yes, Ma’am.”

Dorothy” (Corrects herself) “Yes, Ma’am.”

Alice: (With her mother still across her knee) “Now, let’s make sure we understand each other. I am now the woman of this house and you are the little girl. Do you understand me?”

Dorothy: (Meekly) “Yes…” (Quickly) “Yes, Ma’am.”

Alice: (Poking her index finger into Dorothy’s very sore left cheek) “I want you to repeat this sentence. You are the woman of the house and I am the little girl.”

Dorothy: “I WILL NOT SAY THAT!!”

Alice: (Sighs) “Really?” (Still holding her mother’s right wrist, Alice reaches into her purse on the floor beside her and removes a wooden hairbrush) “I thought we were making progress here and wouldn’t need this.” (Shows her mother the hairbrush)

Dorothy: “Whdsat is that??? Sob, sob.”

Alice: (Holding the brush there for a couple of seconds) “This is Mr. hairbrush, a friend of mine.”

Dorothy: (Again tries to wiggle off her daughter’s lap to no avail) “NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!”

Alice: (Raises her hand high into the air and lands the hairbrush on the bare butt) “CRACK!! CRACK!! CRACK!! CRACK!! CRACK!! CRACK!!

Dorothy: (Screams very loud) “OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!”

Alice: (Calmly) “Now who am I?”

Dorothy: (Breathing very rough) “You are the woman of the house…”

Alice: “CRACK!! CRACK!! And what are you?”

Dorothy: (Almost trying to catch her breath) “OOOWWWWWWWW!! OWWWWWWWW!! Sob, sob, sob, sniffle… Please don’t make me say it… please.”

Alice: “CRACK!! CRACK!! CRACK!! Right now, little girl.”

Dorothy: “OWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!! OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!! (Whimpers) “I am the little girl.”

Alice: (Allows her mothers to cry it out over her knee and then carefully raises her and her dress falls backs down and her panties fall to her ankles) “Now, I need to get back to the party.” (Points to a corner of the room) “I want your nose in that corner. I’ll be back in a while and we can discuss what you have learned tonight.”

Dorothy: (Sincerely) “Yes, Ma’am,”

(Scene changes back to party and Alice enters from the back door) 

Alice: (Stands for a second and notices the crowd has thinned a little bit)

Rita: (Comes over quickly) “Where have you been? People have been asking questions.”

Alice: (Sill looking around) “I have been dealing with mother. Have you seen Kent?”

Rita: (Points him out and Alice heads in that direction) “Hey!” (Pouts) “I don’t get to know anything that is going on around here.” (Heads back to the band) 

Alice: (Reaches Kent) “Sorry, honey, that took a little longer than I was hoping.”

Rita: (Begins singing Chattanooga Choo Choo)

Alice: (Takes Kent’s hand) “Come on, let’s dance.” (The couple moves to the portion of the yard reserved for dancing) 

Kent: (Holds his girl close) “You feel a little warm, like you just had a workout.”

Alice: (Smiles) “You could say that.”

Kent: (Shakes his head a little) “Okay… what were you doing?”

Alice: (Lays her head on his shoulder) “I’ll tell you later.” (Purrs) “You are such a good dancer.”

Kent: (Kisses her) “Oh, really?”

Alice: (Smiles into his eyes) “Yeah, I told you that… I told you that when we first met.” (Sways with her partner) “Rita is a talented singer, isn’t she?”

Kent: (Nods) “Yeah, she sure is. She was telling me she joined the USO. She is going to sing at a Christmas ball they are hosting next week.”

Alice” (Pulls her head up off his shoulder) “Really? She didn’t tell me that. She tells you about her big gig. She tells Sharon about this date she has tonight. I must be out of the loop.”

Kent: (Surprised) “Date?”

Alice: (Nods) “Yeah, some kid she met this week. The little brat tricked me into hiring him to help out here tonight.”

Kent: (Nods) “That must be the guy she was dancing with earlier. Looked pretty hot and heavy.”

Alice: (As the song ends) “Hot and heavy?? What’s that supposed to mean??”

Kent: (Laughs) “Don’t worry big sister, they were just having a good time.”

Alice: (Spots Sharon with Sgt. White) “Hey, I’ll be right back” (Looks back at Kent) “Promise…”

Sharon: (Speaking to Sgt. White) “Thanks, for coming. I know you have a busy schedule.”

Alice: (Arrives) “I’m sorry I had to leave earlier… I… I had some issues to deal with.”

Sgt. White: (Nods understandingly) “I could see that. Is everything alright?”

Alice: (Nods) “Yeah, I think so. I apologize for the tantrum my mom threw earlier tonight. I was embarrassed.”

Sharon: “Unfortunately, Alice has been worrying about her mother for months. I can tell it has been bothering her.”

Sgt. White: (Puts her purse over her shoulder) “Hopefully, things improve for everyone. Again, Sharon that was a beautiful ceremony, congratulations. I must get going, My day starts pretty early.”

Sharon: (Smiles) “Again, thanks for coming,”

Alice: (Smiles as Sgt. White exits, then speaks to Sharon) “I am going to need you for a second, well more than a second.”

Sharon: (Looks concerned) “Why is something the matter?”

Alice: (Shakes her head) “No… well, maybe, just a little… (into a whisper) “… I can’t talk about it here…. Not, out here. Come on.”

Sharon: (Follows Alice as they head for the back door) “Okay, got it.”

Alice: (Stops as the get inside, makes sure the door is shut, looks around and doesn’t see anyone, looks at Sharon) “I had to give mom a good spanking.”

Sharon: (Shocked) “WHAT?”

Alice: (Looks around quickly than puts her index finder to her lips) “Sssssshhhhh!! Are you crazy?”

Sharon: (In a hushed tone) “Are you crazy?… that’s your mother… Not that she doesn’t need one… You should have had me do it.” (Giggles)

Alice: (Rolls her eyes) “I think it is better if it is coming from me.” (Sighs) “Anyway, I told her she had to apologize to you for her actions at your wedding tonight. So, I kind of need you to come with me.” (Smiles) 

Sharon: (Shakes her head) “Well, I more than owe you for organizing tonight. So, where is she?”

Alice: (Begins to walk toward the bedrooms) “She better have her nose in the corner.” (Enters her mother’s bedroom. Dorothy is standing just where she left her, her nose in the corner, using both hands to try and rub the sting out a very sore bottom) “Well, I think someone has learned her lesson.”

Dorothy: (Jumps a little as Alice startled her, but stays in place, afraid to move)

Alice: (Walks over to where the chair is setting and picks up Dorothy’s panties, which are still laying on the floor, and walks over toward her mother) “You better put these on, we have company.”

Dorothy: (Shutters, thinking about who her daughter could have brought with her, turns around and sees Sharon and blushes knowing that she must know about her spanking. Quickly takes the panties and draws them up her legs and over her sore bottom and winces a little. Stands patiently, hands clasped in front of her, head down)

Alice: (Looks at Dorothy and then looks at Sharon and back to her mother) “Don’t we greet our guests in our home?”

Dorothy: (Looks up, meekly) “Yes. Ma’am… uuhhmmm… Hi, Sharon… it was….”

Alice: (Interrupts) “… That’s Mrs. O’Donnell to you, young lady.”

Dorothy: (Quickly) “Mrs. O’Donnell.”

Sharon: (Used to calling her Mrs. Kimmel, pauses, then) “Hi there, kiddo.”

Alice: (Makes her way to the chair, pats her lap) “Alright, little girl, it’s time for a discussion about your behavior today. Up on my lap… (Dorothy hesitates and Alice sternly) “… let’s get going the evening is wasting.”

Dorothy: (Quickly comes over to Alice and sits down on her lap, yelps a little when her sore butt makes contact with the daughter’s legs, in a crying tone) “Ouch.”

Alice: (Speaking to Sharon) “Why don’t you join us, Mrs. O’Donnell.” (Pointing to the edge of the bed) “I believe Momma has something she wants to tell you.”

Sharon: (Still in her wedding dress makes her way over and sits on the edge of the bed facing daughter with mother on her lap)

Alice: (Patting her mother on her legs) “Alright, little girl, you have the floor.”

Dorothy: (Clears her throat) “Uhhhmmm…. Mrs. O’Donnell, I am really sorry for the way I acted tonight. It was very irresponsible of me. I lost my temper and responded in a foolish way. I apologize for my actions and I hope you can forgive me.” (Looks hopefully into Sharon’s eyes)

Sharon: (Raises her eyebrows) “To tell you the truth, I was very saddened by your little tantrum tonight, young lady. It disrupted an otherwise spectacular evening. However, I am more disappointed with the fact that your actions forced your own daughter to have to take time from her enjoyment after working so hard to plan this wedding to discipline you, a person that should know better.” (Pauses and stares into Dorothy’s eyes, red from crying) “However, since you have seemed to have learned your lesson, I accept your apology.”

Alice: (Looks at Dorothy and sighs) “And what do you say?”

Dorothy: (Quickly) “Thank you, Mrs. O’Donnell…. Ma’am”

Sharon: (Nods) “You’re welcome, young lady.”

Alice: (Stroking her mother’s long hair) “You know, you really need to thank Mrs. O’Donnell because I was so angry that your temper tantrum put a damper on one of the most important nights of her life I actually gave the bride the option of giving you another walloping herself (Winks at Sharon) but she turned me down.”

Sharon: (Thinks to herself, hey, why wasn’t I given that option)

Dorothy: (Jumps off Alice’s lap before she can grab her and hugs Sharon, crying hard into her shoulder, she is trying to talk, but she is crying so hard it is impossible to understand)

Sharon: (Holds Dorothy, and slowly rubs her back and with a gentle pat. The crying continues for a couple of minutes before Dorothy finally settles down and collapses on Sharon’s lap)

Alice: (As Sharon wipes Dorothy’s tears) “I am glad you feel comfortable with Mrs. O’Donnell because if she is willing I may need her as a babysitter. With Rita’s help, we should be able to handle most of the work since I work mostly during the day and Rita works at night, but there may be times. Would you be interested Mrs. O’Donnell?”

Sharon: (Tassels Dorothy’s hair) “Sure, I would love to. I used to babysit a lot of little kids back home. Might be fun to do it again.”

Alice: (Stands up and claps her hands) “Good, that’s all settled. Now, Mrs. O’Donnell and I have a party we need to get back to. However, it is way past a certain little girl’s bedtime.”

Sharon: (Bounces Dorothy on her knee) “I bet she is talking about you, cutie pie.”

Alice: (Smiles talking to Sharon) “Would you care to help me, Mrs. O’Donnell, it will get us back to the party more quickly.”

Sharon: (Lifts Dorothy off her lap and takes her hand) “Sure, Miss Kimmel, I’d be happy too.”

Alice: (Going though her mother’s dresser) “I don’t really want her in one of these negligees … jammies would seem more appropriate for the little pumpkin.” (Looks Dorothy up and down) “She is never going to fit into one of Rita’s old pairs… hmmm. Let me think… hey, what about that Halloween costume I wore this year with the short, shorts?” (Directing the question to Sharon)

Sharon: (Confused) “She isn’t going to fit in those either, is she? I mean she is what six inches taller than you.”

Alice: (Nods) “True, but she is thin and they might work. I don’t think it’s a good idea that she sleeps in here tonight with Daddy and all. I’m going to put her in the guest room. She sleeps in there sometimes anyway when her and Daddy are having a spat.” 

Sharon: (Holding Dorothy’s hand and follows Alice to the door) “Sounds like a plan.”

Alice: (Goes across the hall and takes the outfit out of her closet looks at it)

Sharon: (Standing in the doorway with Dorothy in hand, rolls her eyes) “I don’t know about that…”

Alice: (Sighs, still looking at the outfit and then has a thought) “Hey! One of my cousins stayed with us last summer and she left some clothes here, I wonder where they are? Hmmm… mother?”

Dorothy: (Thinks I wish I had burned them, but knows better than to lie and risk another ass tanning, in soft voice) “I think they are in the hall closet.”

Alice: (Having barely heard her mother) “What?”

Sharon: (Standing right beside Dorothy) “She said the hall closet… she thinks.”

Alice: (Passes the bride and her charge and heads down the hallway and opens the closet door, looks inside) 

Sharon: (With Dorothy in hand stands behind Alice) 

Dorothy: (Sighs) “In the bag down there.” (Points)

Sharon: (Repeats) “In the bag there on the bottom right, I think.” (Looks at Dorothy who nods) “Yes, right there.” (Sharon points to the bag as Alice looks back at her)

Alice: (Grabs the bag) “Well, let’s see what we have here.” (Reaches into the bag, smiles and nods her head) “These should do just fine.” (Starts down the hall to the guest room) “Let’s get her to bed, I’m sure people are missing the bride.”

Sharon: (Laughs) “Not to mention, the maid of honor …and well, mom here too.”

Alice: (Rolls her eyes) “One show from her a night is enough in my opinion.” (Enters the guest room, looks at Dorothy) “Let’s get you in your jammies. Off with the dress…” (Dorothy pauses and waits and hesitates and Alice says sternly) “You don’t need any further encouragement to mind do you?” (Dorothy shakes her head) “Good Mrs. O’Donnell has a hairbrush too or I could let her borrow mine.” (Again Dorothy shakes her head no and then Alice) “Off.”

Sharon: (Still beside the older woman) “Hands in the air, buttercup.” (Dorothy responds quickly and Sharon pulls the dress over her head leaving her only in her bra and panties, chuckles and shakes her head, speaking to Alice) “Well, I must say that is one little red bottom.”

Alice: (Smiles) “Is that a compliment?”

Sharon: (Tilts her head and nods) “I believe it is,” (Takes her right hand and tugs the panties up a little, revealing more of Dorothy’s butt) “It kind of gives the impression of side by side Jap flags.” 

Alice: (Palm of her right hand up) “My hand kind of hurts. I should have used that damn brush a little more.”

Sharon: (Chuckles) “Make a note for next time.”

Alice: (Grumbles) “There had better not be a next time, but somehow I know better.” (Shakes her head then to Dorothy) “Bra off… now.”

Sharon: (Not wanting to waist anymore time, unsnaps the bra, which falls to the floor and with back to the camera Dorothy tries to cover up with her arms)

Alice: (Approaches Dorothy with the jammies) “Hands up, pumpkin.” (This time without hesitation Dorothy does as she is told and Alice puts on a light blue top with little yellow duckies on it. Then holds the pants low, so Dorothy can step into then, which she does) “Okay.” (Points to the bed) “In you go.” (Dorothy complies and Alice tucks her in and gives a kiss on the forehead) “Nighty, night, mom.”

Sharon: (Also kisses Dorothy on the forehead) “Sleep tight.”

(Scene changes to the backyard party. Sharon hugs Anson) 

Anson: (Inquiring) “Ummm,.. Where have you been? I have some big plans for you tonight, beautiful.”

Sharon: (Purring) “Oh, yeah? And what would that be?”

Anson: (Whispers in Sharon’s ear) “Well, it involves you wearing a few less clothes… if any.”

Sharon: (Licks her lips) “Well, only if I can get you out of that uniform. Not, that I’m not turned on by your uniform.”

Anson: (Staring at Sharon’s boobs) “I can see that.”

(Camera pans to Alice and Rita) 

Alice: (Cleaning up one of the tables) “So, where is this boyfriend of yours?”

Rita: (Embarrassed) “He is not my boyfriend… I just met him.”

Alice: (Smiles) “That’s not what I heard.”

Rita: (Rolls her eyes) “Give me a break. Hey, what did you do with mom?”

Alice: (Shakes her head) “Don’t change the subject….”

Rita: (Pouts) “I swear I am always in the dark around here. Why can’t I know?”

Alice: (Chuckles) “You will know soon enough. Now, where is this guy?”

Rita: (Looking down and she helps clean tables) “I don’t know why you are making such a big deal out of this… you have already seen him… I mean you hired him.”

Alice: (Slightly more sternly) “Rita.”

Rita: (Looks at her big sister, pauses and then turns) “Billy… can you come here.”

Billy: (Comes over) “Are you about ready to go?”

Rita: (Nods) “Yes, just about… But, I want you to meet my sister. This is Alice Kimmel, my older sister.”

Alice: (Shakes his hand) “Glad to meet you, young man. What’s your last name? Excuse me, I have forgotten.”

Billy: (Studders a little) “Yeah, it.. it’s … Cook… Billy Cook.”

Alice: (Nods) “Well, Billy Cook, it’s nice to see you again. I hope you and Rita have a good time tonight. Don’t keep her out all night.”

Billy: (Looks at Rita) “I thought you said you didn’t have a curfew…”

Rita: (Glares at Alice) “I don’t.”

Billy: (Speaking to Alice) “You remember me?”

Alice: “Sure, I might forget names, but I never forget a face.”

Billy: (Raises his eyebrows) “Wow…”

Rita: (Takes Billy’s arm) “Come on let’s go.”

Alice: (As Rita and Billy are leaving says to Rita) “Be home by midnight.”

Rita: (Huffs) “We’ll see,” 

(December 7, 1941, a date that will live in infamy)

Sharon: (Awakes in her bed, with her new husband next to her with a sheet pulled up over her chest, turns to see the clock which reads 7:45am and snuggles close to Anson, lays her head on his shoulder as he lays on his back, asleep, bare chested)

(Scene Changes to the Kimmel Home)

Alice: (Lays in her bed in a red negligee, asleep)

Dorothy: (Lays on tummy in her jammies after a restless night with a very sore bottom, not to mention not too happy about her new station in life. Cut to Rita’s room, which is empty, the bed having not been slept in all night)

(Scene changes to the USS Oklahoma. Kent is awake sitting on his cot)

(Scene Changes to Kimmel home. Phone rings, maid answers the phone, puts it down and quickly goes to the Admiral’s bedroom and knocks)

Husband: (Standing by his bed) “Yes, Lee Ann?”

Lee Ann: (Looking very nervous) “The phone, Sir, sounds very urgent.”

Husband: (Sighs deeply) “I’ll take it in here.”

Alice: (Waking up as there seems to be some noise outside, raises her head)

(Scene changes to Sharon’s apartment) 

Sharon: (Awake also hears noise, perks up, wakes Anson) “Are those planes I hear?”

Anson: (Just Waking) “What?”

(Scene Changes to the Kimmel Home)

Husband: (Dressed in his uniform goes across the hallway to Alice’s room) “Honey, are you awake?”

Alice: (Looks toward the door) “Yes, Daddy… what is that…”

Husband: (Interrupts) “Honey, it is very important you listen to me. We are under attack by the Japanese. I don’t know what exactly is going on. My driver is coming to get me to take me to the office. I need you to be very strong today…”

Alice: (Tears in her eyes) “… Yes, Daddy…”

Husband: (Sighs) “It appears to be an air based attack, but we don’t know what the extent of the action will be. There could also be an invasion in process. Who knows, they may have operatives here already. If that’s the case, they may try to find me… and that could be here. I need you to protect your mother and your sister. You three get out of here as soon as you can and go to the safe place that will have talked about. Do you know where it is?”

Alice: (Nods quickly) “Yes, Daddy…”

Husband: (Sternly) “You guys get there as soon as you can and stay there. There will be personnel there to assist you.”

(Scene changes to Sharon’s Apartment)

Anson: (Looks out the window, towel wrapped around him) 

Sharon: (Sitting up in the bed, bed sheet still around her) “They are planes aren’t they?”

Anson: (Nods) “And they aren’t ours.”

Sharon: (Confused) “… Why would there be train… WHAT???”

Anson: (Turns and looks at his wife) “I said they aren’t ours.”

Sharon: (Eyes Big) “That means we are under attack.”

Anson: (Sighs) “Yes, that’s what that means.”

Sharon: (Shakes her head and mumbles) “Damn if Alice wasn’t right.”

(Scene changes to the Kimmel Home) 

Alice: (Runs over and hugs her father tight, cries into his shoulder) “Be careful, Daddy.”

Husband: (Holding his daughter) “I will honey.”

Dorothy: (Comes down the hallway in her jammies) “What’s the matter?”

Husband: (Hugs his wife) “We are under attack…”

Dorothy: (Pulls away) “What are you talking about?”

Husband: (Sternly) “We are under air attack. You and Alice and Rita need to go to the safe place. I have given Alice, instructions… everybody be careful.”

Dorothy: (Tears in her eyes, nods) “Okay.”

Husband: (Looks at wife and daughter) “I love you both… I don’t know when I will see you again… if…” (Stops himself)

(Scene changes to the Sharon’s apartment)

Anson: (Standing in his towel) “I have to get to my plane.”

Sharon: (In a crying tone) “You aren’t even on duty…”

Anson: (Looking around) “Where is my uniform… yes, I know, but everybody is on duty today…”

Sharon: (Getting up off her bed, sheet around her) “… That means me too.”

(Scene changes to the Kimmel home. Husband has left)

Alice: (Grinds her teeth) “Alright where is Rita? I thought she would be up with all of the confusion…”

Dorothy: (Turns around, starts to walk) “I need to get my bag…”

Alice: (Reaches out and grabs the waistband Dorothy’s jammies halting her progress, spins her around) “Hold it right here, young lady. Things have not changed from last night. I am still in charge. You will do as I tell you without any backtalk. If you don’t, I swear I will tan your hide. I may not have time to do it today, but I will get to it, trust me.” (Grabs Dorothy’s chin) “Do you understand me?

Dorothy: (Her head tilted up as Alice has a hold her chin, swallows hard) “Yes, Ma’am.”

Alice: (Releases Dorothy’s chin) “Alright, we haven’t got much time. You get a dress on while I get Rita.”

Dorothy: (Softly) “Yes, Ma’am.” 

Alice: (Quickly down the hallway to Rita’s room, looks inside and sees nothing, panics and runs down the hallway, looks in the bathroom, nothing, into the kitchen, nothing, still her negligee, into the living room, nothing, turns around quickly and runs into Lee Ann) “Have you seen, Rita???”

Lee Ann: (Shakes her head) “No, Ma’am…”

Alice: (Shakes her) “Are you sure?”

Lee Ann: (Shocked) “I don’t believe she came home last night, Ma’am.”

Alice: (Stares at the maid in disbelief)

(Scene changes to Sharon’s apartment. Anson is at the door dressed his uniform. Sharon puts her arms around him)

Sharon: (Crying softly) “(Sob) I wish you didn’t have to go (sob) but I understand.”

Anson: (Pushes her away) “Don’t make a big deal out of it.” (Then pulls her back to him) “No, make a big deal out of it.” (The couple embraces)

(Scene Changes to the USS Oklahoma, ship rocks as it has hit by a Japanese torpedo, Kent loses his balance)

(Scene changes to street near Pearl Harbor, planes are flying above, bombs are dropping, explosions are happing)

Billy: (Pushes Rita) “YOU HAVE TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!”

Rita: (Screams, jumps as there is a large explosion) “WHERE DO I GO?”

Billy: (Frustrated) “OUT OF HERE… AND I HAVE TO GET BACK TO MY UNIT.” (Takes her hand) “… THIS WAY.”

(Scene changes to the Kimmel Home. Alice runs down the hallway and bumps into her mother, almost knocking her into the wall)

Alice: (Nervously) “Alice… that’s me, I mean… ummm… Rita, isn’t here?”

Dorothy: (Mouth open but nothing comes out at first. Then) “Where is she?”

Alice: (Tears in her eyes) “I wish I knew… I wish knew.”

Dorothy: (Sighs) “What are we going to do?”

Alice: (Hand on her head) “I’m going to find her if it’s last thing I do.”

(Scene changes to Sharon’s apartment. She is wiping tears from her eyes, picks up the phone and dials)

(Scene changes to Anson speeding though streets of Honolulu)

(Scene changes to the USS Oklahoma. Kent among other sailors)

Kent: (Trying to stay on balance) “She is starting to list.”

(Scene changes to the streets near Pearl Harbor. Billy, in uniform, and Rita in a red dress are running as fast as they can)

(Scene changes to the Kimmel House. Alice comes out of her room in her nurse’s uniform trying to get her heels on, to her mother dressed in maroon dress) 

Alice: (Looks at her mother) “Are you ready?”

Dorothy: (Nods her head quickly) “Yes, Ma’am.”

Alice: (Tales her mother’s hand) “Alright, let’s go.” (Stars to move down the hall when she is stopped by Lee Ann)

Lee Ann: (Hands Alice the phone) “Phone, Ma’am.”

Alice: (Takes phone) “Good, maybe it’s Rita.”

Lee Ann: “I believe it is Mrs. O’Donnell, Miss Kimmel.”

Alice: (Sighs) “Hello.” (Sharon says) “What the hell is going on?” (Alice) “We are under attack.” (Sharon) “I knew that…” (Alice) “… I don’t have time to talk, I’ll pick you up at your place…” (Sharon) “What?... (Busy signal. Sharon looks down) “I can’t wear this… wherever we are going.”

(Scene changes to the streets near Pearl Harbor, Billy and Rita are running as fast as they can)

(Scene changes as the windshield of Anson’s car is hit by a machine gun bullet)

(Scene changes to outside of the Kimmel Home. Alice gets behind the wheel of her car and shouts for her mother to get in the back)

Alice: (Still shouting) “Get down on the floor!! Mother!!” (Reaches behind her and pushes her to the floor and puts the car in gear. Alice hits the brake stops for a second and sees Lee Ann standing at the door, shouts) “LEE ANN GET IN THIS CAR!”

Lee Ann: (From the porch) “BUT, MA’AM… THE HOUSE!”

Alice: (Getting in the car) “GET IN THIS CAR… THAT’S FINAL.”

(Scene changes to the USS Oklahoma as sailors are battling to keep it upright)

(Scene changes to Sharon’s apartment. Sharon is standing in her white navy skirt and bra, putting her blouse on)

Sharon: (Thinking to herself, I don’t know what Alice’s plans are, but I have to go to work too. I’m sure it is chaos there)

(Scene changes to the streets near Pearl Harbor. Billy and Rita have stopped breathing hard from running)

Billy: (Trying to catch her breath) “I have got to get a car or something, so I can get you back to your house…” (Japanese plane flies over very low, there is some machine gun fire and Billy pushes Rita down into a small ditch and jumps in after her) “You stay here… I’ll come back for you.”

Rita: (Looks around quickly) “In this damn ditch,,,”

Billy: (Climbs out and shouts) “Yeah, stay down…”

Rita: (Watches Billy run away) “This isn’t that much cover, I have to get under something.” (Looks around)

(Scene changes to Alice’s car as it screeches to a stop in front of Sharon’s apartment)

Sharon: (Emerges from the apartment and jumps in the passenger’s seat of the car)

Alice: (Shouts at her) “Get down… there is machine gun fire.”

Sharon: (Slumps down and covers her head) “Where are we going?”

Alice: (Driving, serving as people are driving erratically) “The safe place…”

Sharon: (Confused) “What is the safe place?”

Alice: (Screams) “THESE PEOPLE ARE IDOTS… it’s a place set up for the families of the top military brass to go in case of an attack…”

Sharon: (Holding on the best she can) “I… I can’t go there… I’m not family…”

Alice: (making a quick corner) “You are my sister today… By the way, Rita is missing...”

Sharon: (Shocked) “What? Missing, what do you mean?”

Alice: “I mean I don’t know where she is.”

Sharon: (Rises up) “Oh, my god.” 

Alice: (Reaches over and pushes Sharon back down) “I thought I told you to get down! I swear I’ll spank your ass too.”

Sharon: (Laughs) “I’d like to see you try.” (Laughs more)

Alice: (Swerves to miss a couple of pedestrians) “Excuse me, did you forget about last night?”

Sharon: (Holding on as they round another corner) “I’m not your mother. Try that with me and you will be the one doing the bawling,”

Alice: (Slams on her breaks to avoid hitting a truck)

Dorothy: (Laying beside Lee Ann in the back of the car whispers to the maid) “We are going to get killed because they want to argue over who can spank each other.”

Alice: (Stops the car) “Okay, this is it. Here is the plan. They probably have names regarding who gets in here. Mom, Rita, and me will be on it. Sharon you are Rita… and Lee Ann… ummmm…. You are mom’s nurse… she just had an operation and needs you…”

Sharon: “They can see you’re a nurse…”

Alice: (Looks at Sharon) “So?”

Sharon: (Tilting her head) “You can’t take care of her?”

Alice: (Grumbles) “Do you have a better plan?”

Sharon: (Sighs) “How long do I have?”

Alice: (Looking at the door of the facility) “I’d say about five seconds.”

Sharon: (Snorts) “No.”

Alice: (Nods) “Okay, let’s get out, let me do the talking.” (Women get out of the car and approach the door, Alice speaks) “Hi, officer, we are the Kimmel family.”

Man#7: (Looks at his list) “Okay, I have a Dorothy Kimmel.” (Dorothy Raises her hand) “An Alice Kimmel.” (Alice speaks) “That’s me, Sir.” (He notices her name tag on her navy uniform, Alice says) “You are doing an excellent job here very professional.” (At the same time, Sharon carefully removes her name tag and slips it in her pocket, the officer then speaks to Sharon) “You must be Rita, is that correct?” (Sharon pauses for a second and then) “Ummm… yes, Sir.” (Officer makes a check mark on his list and looks at Lee Ann) “I’m sorry, I only have three Kimmels on my list…”

Alice: (Interrupts) “Sir, this our family nurse. My mother has just had serious surgery. She is here to assist her. It is difficult for her to get along without her.”

Man#7: “Wait just a moment.” (Turns to confer with another officer)

Alice: (And the rest of the women exchange nervous glances)

Man#7: (Addressing the group) “Everyone can go in.”

(Scene changes to USS Oklahoma. An announcement is made to abandon ship. Men, including Kent scramble, some men are jumping off the ship into an oil slick)

(Scene changes to the safe place. Four women standing around in a circle) 

Sharon: (Rubs her stomach) “I wonder if they have any food around here? I’m starving.”

Dorothy: (Looks at Alice with hopeful eyes) “Yeah, me too. I didn’t get to eat much last night.”

Alice: (Sighs) “And whose fault was that?”

Dorothy: (Looks down) “It was mine, Ma’am.”

Alice: (Looks at Lee Ann) “Why don’t you take mom and see if you can find something to eat. Maybe they have a breakfast or something.”

Lee Ann: (Nods) “Yes, Ma’am,” (Lee Ann and Dorothy leave)

Alice: (Turns to Sharon) “I have got to get out of here.”

Sharon: (Mouth open, shakes her head) “What, we just got in this… bunker… and you want to get out. You are crazy.”

Alice: (Very deep breath) “I have to find Rita… I have to.”

Sharon: (Sighs) “You have no idea where she is at?”

Alice: (Shakes her head) “No, not exactly…”

Sharon: “What do you mean exactly?”

Alice: (Palms up) “I think she is with that boy from last night…”

Sharon: (Tilts her head) “She just met him.”

Alice: (Emotional) “I know I think it’s my fault. I told her last night to be home by midnight and she was mad about it. I know I shouldn’t have done it, but… well, I just did… and I think she stayed out all night just to spite me.” (Lays her head on Sharon’s shoulder and cries, raises her head) “I’m worried about Kent and his safety… and Anson too… and Daddy… and now Rita… I just have to find her… have too.” (Sharon holds Alice as she cries)

(Scene to changes to Hickam Field as Anson climbs in his plane, sparing a glance of the picture of Sharon he painted on it. He prays be safe, honey)

(Scene changes to the safe place)

Alice: (Looks at Sharon, still sniffling) “How many people do you think are in here?”

Sharon: (Scans the room) “I don’t know… 100, 125, why?”

Alice: (Looks around) “How many military personnel?’

Sharon: (Confused) “What are you thinking about trying to pull off?”

Alice: (Staring at the door they came in) “Just trying to figure out how I can get out of here.”

Sharon: (Raises her eyebrows) “Why don’t you just tell them you have to go to the hospital. You are dressed as a nurse.”

Alice: (Smiles big as she walks away) “You know, you are brilliant.”

Sharon: (Out loud to herself) “Yeah, I know that.”

Dorothy: (And Lee Ann are loading their plates up with scrambled eggs and bacon)

Alice: (Returns looking unhappy, to Sharon) “No dice… Daddy left specific instructions not to let me leave under any circumstances.”

Sharon: (Sighs) “He knows his daughter pretty well doesn’t he?”

Alice: (Sighs big) “If I could just get a hold of Daddy and tell him about Rita. Is there a phone in here…”

Sharon: (Shakes her head) “And he is going to let his other daughter leave a safe place so she can die too?”

Alice: (Long pause) “I know what I’m doing. There has to be another way out of here.”

Sharon: (Sarcastically) “Yeah bunkers have a lot of entrances… they are like hotels.”

Alice: (Glares at Sharon) “Remember what I said in the car.”

Sharon: (Glares back) “And remember what I said. I would think it would be embarrassing for the admiral’s daughter to get her backside blistered here in front of these people.”

Alice: (Stomps her foot) “I have to get by those two guys at the door. I just wonder how many people are on that list. I mean is everybody on the list here already?”

Sharon: (Hand on head, looks down) “What’s that got to do with it?”

Alice: “Well, if everybody is here, then those guys don’t have to be at the door. I mean nobody goes out, right?”

Sharon: (Corrects Alice) “Maybe, maybe not. All we know is you don’t leave… Daddy’s orders… remember. Plus, how are you ever going to find her in this chaos?”

Alice: (Clenches her fists) “I just have a feeling… I know where to look. I was right about this damn attack, wasn’t I?”

Sharon: (Nods) “I can’t argue about that. I’m not happy about it, but you were right.”

Alice: (Smiles) “What if I’m not me?”

Sharon: (Scratches her forehead) “Yeah, that would probably work, but how are you going to change your appearance?”

Alice: (Sighs) “That I don’t know…” (Stops and watches as a woman is causing a disturbance near the door) “I’m going to get out here… tell Lee Ann to keep an eye on mom for me…”

Sharon: (Deep sigh) “… okay.”

Alice: (As the two men are a trying to calm the woman down, Alice slips out the door. It seems more chaotic then before. There are more planes over head. Cars are wrecked on the street. People are running. Sirens are going off. She looks both ways and then heads to her left)

(Scene changes back inside)

Dorothy: (With Lee Ann comes back, looks around) “Where is Alice?”

Sharon: (Another deep sigh) “She went looking for Rita.”

Dorothy: (Gives her plate to Sharon) “I have to go too.”

Sharon: (Gives the plate to Lee Ann) “Here hold this.” (A couple quick steps and grabs Dorothy’s arm) “You are going anywhere, young lady.”

Dorothy: (Tries to get away) “Hey, you are not the…”

Sharon: (Completes the sentence) “… the boss of you? Well, let me tell you, I am and you are not following her. I should have stopped Alice. You are staying right here where you are safe. If I have to continue to hold this arm, I will.”

(Scene changes to the streets. Alice is running in heels in the direction of Pearl Harbor. A plane roars overheard and some machine gun hire just misses here)

Alice: (Hand on her chest, trying to catch her breath, surveys the area. Sees a woman laying on the ground across the street. Crosses the street and keels beside the woman, sees it’s not Rita) “Ma’am, what’s the matter with you?”

Woman#2: (Breathing hard) “I… I was … hit by a car… I think I have a broken leg.”

Alice: (Begins to check the woman) “I’m a nurse… let me see what I can do,” (Checks the woman’s left leg between the knee and ankle) “I would say it probably is broken, but it is not bleeding too bad.” (Pauses and looks around) “You need to get out of here. Can you walk at all?”

Women #2: (Shakes her head) “I tried and this is as far as I could get…” (Grunts)

Alice: (Looks around some more, speaks to the woman. Points) “You see that store front over there?” (Woman nods) “I going to carry you over there. It will be safer for you there.” 

Woman #2: (Eyes Big) “You are going…”

Alice: (Picks up the woman in a cradle carry)

(Scene changes to inside the safe place bunker)

Sharon: (Looks at Dorothy and Lee Ann) “I have to use the ladies’ room or whatever it is called here. There has to be something. You two stay here.” (Gives a hard stare at Dorothy and then walks away. Approaches a woman dressed in uniform) “Is there a ladies’ room here?”

Woman #3: (Points to the corner) “Yes, Ma’am. Right over there in the corner.”

Sharon: (Smiles) “Thank you.” (Goes in the bathroom door. Looks in the mirror and then looks around. Thinks to herself, why do I think I have been in here before. Nah, probably my mind playing a trick on me. Washes her hands and then again to herself, No, I have been here before. Spots a door on the other side of the bathroom and tries to open it, it’s locked. Takes a nail file our of her purse and picks the lock and opens the door. Again to herself, This how I came in here. Eyes get big says out loud) “This is the emergency bathroom for my office. They showed us how to get here once.”

(Scene changes to the streets and again Alice is running, a plane roars over, this time there is no gunfire. Alice stumbles grabs a tree. Suddenly she is tackled and rolls to a grassy area. Tries to shake it off, sees Sgt. White)

Alice: (Blurts out) “What the hell?”

Sgt. White: (On the ground beside her, staying low) “Don’t what the hell me. What are you doing out here?”

Alice: (Clears her throat) “Uhhhmmm,… I’m looking for my sister, she is missing.”

Sgt. White: (Stares at her former charge) “How do know she is missing?”

Alice: (Eyes wide) “She didn’t come home last night. I….”

Sgt. White: (Jumps on Alice and covers her head as another plane flies over) 

Alice: (Sgt. White still covering her head, muffled) “I have to find her.”

Sgt. White: (Almost yelling in Alice’s ear) “YOU ARE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED IS WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN!!”

Alice: (Curled up in a ball) “But, I have to find her.”

Sgt. White: “Do you even know where she might be?”

Alice: (Tries to nod her head) “Yeah, I do…”

Sgt. White: (Again talking into Alice’s ear, but softer this time) “Alright, this what you do. There is a private right over there.” (She points) “He’s dead. I checked him a couple of minutes ago. Take the helmet off his head…”

Alice: “… off a dead man?”

Sgt. White: (Covers Alice again as a plane flies over) “YES… yes, it isn’t helping him anymore is it? Put it on your head and try to not to be a god damn fool. Stay off of streets and sidewalks unless you want to get shot.”

(Scene changes to inside the safe place bunker)

Sharon: (Walks over toward Dorothy and Lee Ann, speaks to Lee Ann) “I need to speak to you in private.” 

Lee Ann: (Takes a couple of steps to her right)

Sharon: (In a hushed tone) “I have to leave here. That leaves you in charge of Dorothy. Now, I have told a couple of officers here to keep a close eye on her, they understand she is the wife of admiral, but if you let her out of your sight, I will rip your lungs out.”

(Scene changes to the streets and Alice is running, this time with a helmet on her head. A big explosion is heard in the distance)

(Scene changes to the Safe Place bunker as Sharon is back in the bathroom)

Sharon: (Opens the door to the hallway and starts down heading to what she believes is her intelligence office. Makes it there fairly quickly. There is a guard at the door)

Man#8: (Rifle in hand) “Who goes there?”

Sharon: (Calmly) “It is Ensign Sharon Nathon… well, actually Sharon O’Donnell how. I am with the intelligence division.”

Man#8: (Still pointing the rifle, reaches his hand out) “Do you have any identification, Ma’am.”

Sharon: (Nods) “Sure do. It’s in my purse. Hands the purse to the officer.”

Man#8: (Checks her identification) “Everything seems to be is order, Ma’am. May I ask what you were doing down here?”

Sharon: (Shakes her head) “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

(Scene changes to the streets and Alice sees a man down. Checks on him. Recognizes him as Billy, he is hurt very badly)

Alice: (Rolling him over) “Billy, this is Alice Kimmel, do you remember me?”

Billy: (Nods)

Alice: (In a serious tone) “Billy, you are badly hurt. I will try to get some help to you as soon as I can. I’m sorry I can’t be of more assistance, but I don’t have any medical supplies. I will try to stop the bleeding the best I can.” (Tears off a piece of his clothing and ties a tourniquet on his arm) “I have a question for you. Have you seen my sister, this morning?”

Billy: (Breathing very rough) “I left her down by the park… down that way,” (Head drops to the side)

Alice: (Checks his pulse, sighs) “He’s dead.”

(Scene changes to the intelligence office) 

Sharon: (Walks down the hallway, looks in Captain Valentine’s office and doesn’t see her in there, proceeds into the main area)

Sandra: “Boy, am I glad to see you!”

Sharon: (Raises her eyebrows) “Where is Captain Valentine?”

Sandra: (Shrugs her shoulders) “Nobody seems to know. She never came in. We don’t know if she is wounded, dead or what. I believe that leaves you in charge.”

Sharon: (Sighs) “Yeah, it probably does. What are you guys working on?”

Sandra: “The brass thinks there might be a land invasion. We are seeing what we can pick up.”

Sharon: (Takes a seat at her desk) “What are these?”

Sandra: “Those as some initial casualty reports that came down from headquarters.”

Sharon: (Looks through the reports) “We got some planes in the air?”

Sandra: “One guy at Hickam got a plane up and shot down some Japs.”

Sharon: (Nods) “That’s good…”

Sandra: (Sighs) “Yeah, he was shot down though. Crashed, presumed dead. No identification, just that the plane had a woman painted on the side.”

Sharon: (Breath hitches, just stares into space)

(Scene changes to the Streets. Alice spots a woman in a red dress laying under a cement park bench. Makes it over to her and woman turns to face her. It’s Rita, they embrace)

Alice: (Crying) “Are you okay?”

Rita: (Crying) “Yeah, just stared to death.”

Alice: (Holds Rita tight) “Thank God, you are alive. We had no idea where you were. (Sobs) I was sure you were somewhere down here, something just told me.”

Rita: (Relieved) “I love you so much.”

Alice: (Continues to hold Rita tight) “I love you too, sweetie, never more than today.”

Rita: (Sighs) “Is everyone else okay?”

Alice: (Pats Rita’s back as she holds her) “Daddy is in his office. Mom, Sharon, and Lee Ann are in the safe place bunker… We don’t know about Kent and Anson, too early to tell.”

Rita: (Nods) 

Alice: (Looks up in the air) “It looks like the attack is over, or maybe at least slowing down. We need to get back to the safe house.”

(Scene Changes as the date May 14, 1968 appears on the screen. Taps is playing at the funeral of Husband Kimmel at the United States Naval Academy in Annapolis, Maryland. Dorothy stands, and beside her daughter Alice, Alice’s husband Kent Houston, and their three children Audrey, 21, Nancy, 19 and James, 16, and her daughter Rita and Rita’s husband Richard Paver. Next to them is Sharon O’Donnell and her daughter Debbie born in August of 1942)

(As Navy Personnel fold the American Flag and place it on the casket, words appear on the screen)

Alice Kimmel-Houston (1914-2012) Served in the Navy through the remainder of World War II. Was transferred to the European theater in 1943 and filled positions in England and France. Also served in the Korean Conflict in a mobile hospital. Was the Director of Nursing at Walter Reed Medical Hospital in Maryland from 1957 through 1971 when she retired from the Navy. Was a consultant in the filming of this movie.

Sharon Nathon-O’Donnell (1915-1998) Served 40 years in the intelligence section of the United States Navy, stationed in Washington D.C., retiring in 1981. Due to the sensitive nature of her duties not a lot is known. She is thought to have been deeply involved in the breaking of Japanese codes during World War II as well as the Cuban Missile Crisis. Never remarried after losing her husband on Pearl Harbor Day. Returned to Pearl Harbor every December 7 to honor her late husband.

Rita Kimmel-Paver (1922-1993) Served with USO for the remainder of World War II, singing for troops in all theaters of the war. Joining other entertainers in putting on shows for troops serving in Korea and Vietnam. Stared on Broadway for many years, winning three Tony awards for her work. Lived in New York, but often visited her parents, sister and friend Sharon, who lived in the Washington area.

Kent Houston (1915-2002) Received the Navy Cross for his heroism abord the USS Oklahoma, which capsized when hit by Japanese torpedoes. Assisted many of fellow sailors to escape the ship in deference to his own safety. Commanded a PT Boat in the pacific theater. Was aboard the USS Arkansas during the Navy bombardment associated in the D-Day invasion of Europe.

Anson O’Donnell (1910-1941) Was able to get his P-38 into the air and shoot down two Japanese zeros before being shot down and losing his life in defense of his country. Was posthumously awarded the purple heart and the navy cross for is actions during the Pearl Harbor invasion. His statute stands at the entrance to Hickam Field on Ford Island maintained by the United States Park Service.

Dorothy Kimmel (1890-1975) Remained married to Husband until his death in 1968. Broke her addiction to alcohol with the help of her daughters, Alice and Rita and their friend Sharon, not without the pain, especially in the butt. Spent much of her life assisting Alice and Kent in raising her grandchildren.

Audrey White (1906-1991) Served 20 years with the navy from 1938-1958 training young women for service in the Navy. Retired to her home in Sandusky, Ohio, where she started her own flower shop. Also ran a yacht that took vacationers to the islands on Lake Erie. Alice named her first daughter in her honor when she was born in 1947.

Cast

Ensign Alice Kimmel …………………………………… Alyssa Milano  
Ensign Sharon Nathon-O’Donnell ……………………… Holly-Marie Combs  
Rita Kimmel …………………………………………….. Lucy Hale  
Dorothy Kimmel ………………………………………… Mel Harris  
Admiral Husband Kimmel ……………………………… Tom Selleck  
Lieutenant Kent Houston ………………………………… Donnie Wahberg  
Lieutenant Anson O’Donnell …………………………….. Josh Dallas  
Master Sargent Audrey White ……………………………. Jessica Alba  
Captain Joan Valentine …………………………………… Patricia Heaton  
Billy Cook ………………………………………………... Ben Foster  
Lee Ann …………………………………………………... Jami Gertz  
Sandra …………………………………………………….. Lily Aldrin  
Father Carlson ……………………………………………. Nicolas Coster 

This story is a work of fiction written to honor the men AND women who have served the United States. We would like to thank those members of the military, many of whom made the ultimate sacrifice in defense of our nation, and their families, for their service.


End file.
